Perks of Being a Nobody
by Kyra1313
Summary: It all started with a dream; a dream to get out of the shit hole, that I had called my home for the past forever of my life, and finally do something. So last year I finally made a decision that would alter my destiny forever... in probably more bad ways than good. University Pairings; Akuroku and Namine/Xion Rating; MA15 WARNING: LEMON AND YAOI. THINK ITS GROSS? KEEP SCROLLING!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **TITLE: A New World**

 **Disclaimer; I own nothing**

It all started with a dream; a dream to get out of the shit hole, that I had called my home for the past forever of my life, and finally do something. So last year I finally made a decision that would alter my destiny forever... in probably more bad ways than good. University. Ahh, a Bachelor of Science. I honestly have no idea where this is going to take me but I've always been a logical person and the idea over everything have an explanation of being here, how and why it is something I've enjoyed. I liked facts and things having a purpose.

The drive was long from one town to the next. I think it was roughly 3 hours? Dad mumbled something about it but I was far too busy through the rest of my belongings into the back of my car.

"Roxas are you listening? Traverse Town should only be 3 hours away; not too far for your mother and me to just drop in and check on you every now-and-then…." I think that's when I tuned out or maybe that's just what I made up him saying. Who knows, but I'm finally out!

I left around 8.30am and after many toilet stops, smokeo and cigarette breaks, I finally arrived at my new home, well the front of it anyway. Around the little cluster of buildings was a crowd of maybe 20 or so people but that was enough to make the place feel smaller than it really was.

"Welcome to Captain Hook University. I'm guessing you are a first year to buy that optimistic look on your face?" A warm smile greeted me as I lit up another smoke. How it was great to light up whenever I felt. Her smile was one of those smiles where you just knew your face was turning a light crimson … Those eyes, so blue you could be swallowed and drown in them and her hair so blond… It could melt anyone into a puddle of human liquid.

"Am I too obvious?" I offered back a chuckle as well as a smoke. She raised her hands and kindly declined.

"Yea well you might not be like that in about 6 months." She held her handbag close to her chest as though it was the most delicate thing in the world. "I-I mean it's not like I'm doing anything remotely hard, but" She glanced back over me almost like she hadn't wanted to take away my excitement. But she looks a little shocked because if I were drawn in manga, I'd probably have a bloody nose. "Are you ok…?" Her facial expression changed again suddenly and a little blush took to her face. As soon as that happen I snapped out of it pretty quickly. "Where are my manners?!" Her hands lifted up to her face. I hadn't even really noticed. "I'm Naminé"

"R-Roxas"

Yep, that was as good as its getting at the moment. I took a long drag of my cigarette.

"What a lovely name" Naminé smiled again as the centre of the group spoke up. A cloud of smoke rose above our heads.

"Ok first years, you will be bunking with second and third years. If you came to the orientation about 2 weeks ago, you should have some kind of idea as to where your rooms are. Please keep them respectable, and make sure to arrive to your classes on time. Other than that; welcome to University." There was a cheer from overly enthused pre-adults and I'll admit. I was excited too.

 **A/N;** So this is my first fanfic, please be gentle, im fragile D; I'm not sure if this was a little long (500 and something words so I'm not sure). But there is already one word I'd like to clarify; smokeo. It just like lunch, or a lunch break. Really we call it any kind of break ahah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **TITLE: July Flame**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own Kingdom Hearts, if I did, there would be a lot more… *seedy grin***

The winter air was a lot warmer here closer to the cost then it was back at home. I unzipped my jumper and headed back to my car, Naminé following.

"Where's your dorm?"

"Uhm… I think it's over the west side somewhere." I rubbed the base of my neck as I tried to remember what I wrote in my planner. "I'm sure it was clock B, upstairs" She beamed.

"I'm in A! So on the ground level under you." She blushed, and I chuckled quietly to myself as I opened the passenger side door and she walked over to the left side of the car

"Well seeing as in the same building, would you like a lift?" We were on the East side at the entrance so it was only the right thing to do.

"Oh are you sure?"

"Most defiantly"

Her eyes widened happily and I stepped aside allowing her to side into the car. I closed her door as her smile stayed as neatly as it had been since she had greeted me and I hurried over to the driver's side. Opening the door, I put out my smoke, tossed my jacket into the back and started the car and pulled out.

"So what are you studying?" I questioned

"A Bachelor of Visual Arts, my parents think it's a waste of time, but what's life without art?"

"I agree" I felt myself smile a little at the thought of what was in the back.

"Yourself?" She asked in return.

"Me? Uhm a Bachelors in Science. I have no idea what the end goal is but I guess that's what Uni is for. Figuring it out, I mean" She giggled a little at my reasoning and let it be.

I pulled into the car park and she helped carry up my bedding; my lightest box as I carried the rest. Placing down my life in boxes, I fumbled for the key and managed to get a couple of small giggles from Naminé while doing so. I finally found the right key and open the door. _'My roommate mustn't haven gotten here yet."_ It was a little won for me because now I can choose what sides mine and all the other little childish things.

After I'd brought up all my boxes and Naminé helping to decorate my half and put things away, it was late. The sun was setting around 4ish and was dark out by 5.30.

"What are your plans for dinner?" Naminé asked as we both flopped onto my newly made bed. I scanned the room and admired what we had done with my small space.

"I was just going to go for a drive and see what fast food joints there are around here." I felt a little lonely at the image of me eating along but then again, it was only my first day.

"Wanna come out with a couple of my friends? We can show you the best places?" Her face lit up as she spoke. Gosh it was breath taking.

"That'll be great!" It was a better picture now forming in my head, and I'll admit; I'm excited.

We'd arranged a time so we both had time to get ready and for her to round up her friends. I looked through my clothes for something warm to wear and finally settled on my pale grey skinnies with a black and white checked belt, plain black skivvy and a dark grey hoodie lined with wool. Ahh I love this jumper. I'd had a quick shower and changed into my warm clothes and locked my room after slipping on my shoes and grabbing my keys, smokes and wallet. My cigarette was lit within milliseconds of being out side and I enjoyed the burning feeling travel from my throat to my lungs, then a sudden rush of cold air chasing it. The middle of the year was always my favourite part of the year because of that 5 seconds of pure bliss. I exhaled and looked over the university and took in my new home, people were walking around, coming back from classes, seeing people or just going for a walk, others doing the same as me and some just trying to get away from the winter air. The cigarette lit up my face and fingers as I took another drag as I heard someone call my name from somewhere below.

"Roxas!" Naminé called from below, she was with a small crowd of people. I exhaled a thick cloud of smoke.

"I'll head down now" I called back and started for the stairs. I was really excited to meet her friends and have some kind of social life. Living out in the middle of nowhere kind of limits the people you could consider forming a bond with.

"Hey Roxas," An excited look took over her pretty face. Even in this limited light, her light facial features lit up and her eyes still looked like they could swallow you up. "Ok, so I have a couple of things planned for tonight but first," she cradled her hands in each other and raised herself up on her tippy toes. "But I promise you it'll be fun." Naminé was wearing a summer dress with a petty coat and tights under it and a dress length coat. "But the first thing tonight is setting up a social group. So I've brought along these 3 for now," Her hand gestured to the trio behind her. "This is Kiari," A bubbly red head waved from Naminés left "Marluxia," A tall man dressed kinda punk rock shot me a hug smile, wasn't what I was expecting. "And this is Axel." The last person standing behind her was a tall redhead. He had two tattoos, one under each eye and the brightest green eyes id ever seen.

"That's right, Axel. Got it memorized?" he pointed to himself with his thumb, smirking. He gave off a weird vibe, almost uncomfortable… But as equally exciting.

"Uhm yea" I felt a little awkward. "So where are we heading anyway?" Naminé giggled at my question.

"Come on then, we don't want to be late now do we?"

A/N; so I thought id just let you guys know that im not going off a story plan or anything. If you look hard enough, its _loosely_ based on the DS game 365/5. And yes all the titles are song titles. If you want I can add who they are by. Just pm me ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **TITLE: Wicked Games**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

It was a nice drive, even though it was a full car and very noisy. Naminé, Kiari and Marluxia were in the back talking about someone from some party and Axel was in the front with me. I had no idea what to talk to him about. I stopped at the traffic lights and sat back on my set with a huff and he looked over as I turned on the radio. Wicked Games played at a low volume and I started lip syncing to it.

"Do you know what Naminé has planned tonight?" I asked Axel.

"I have a vague idea." He chuckled.

"Yea?"

"Yea, all I know is we're going and getting a few things before we head back to the campus."

"Like what?" I was feeling a little nervous.

"Well, food for one, alcohol, and something else. That's all she told me"  
"Talking about that, where am I driving too?" I giggled that one out. No one had told me exactly where we were heading and this town is foreign to me. Axel laughed a little and started directing me to the closet Chobbo's Pizza Joint. It was only a short drive and this town was bigger than what I had thought, or was used to anyway. All the side streets, stores, lights. The place was lit up but nothing too hectic. It was nice and made me feel relaxed.

We arrived at Chobbo's and I lit up a smoke while Naminé, Marluxia and Kiari went in and ordered. Axel stayed out and rolled a smoke.  
"You roll?" I asked looking a little surprised. I don't know why, most people who smoked back at Twilight Town rolled.

"Yea, too poor for tailors that and you get more satisfaction rolling it yourself." He licked the end papers and looked at me than at the three in the store.

"Wanna grab some more smokes before they come out? There's a convenience store just around the corner." He pointed behind me. I nodded. We smoked on the way and spoke about Uni. Axel was in his second year of doing a Master in Engineering but like me had no idea as to what he wanted his end goal to be.

"So Roxy Boo, what do you smoke?" He asked taking out his debit card. Wow, nicknames already!

"I can pay for my own you know. And it's just Roxas."  
"Not a fan of nicknames?" He mused my hair "And don't worry, my parents are loaded and this is the card they gave me." He gave me a sly smile. I laughed a little at the comment, fixed my hair back, and told him Winfield Menthol Boosts.

"Expensive little boy aye? Well don't worry, I can afford you" He winked at me and I shrugged it off and asked him something that just clicked in my head "Hey if your parents are loaded, why'd you say you were poor?"  
He looked at me as he exhaled. "It's so no one bums off me.

"But you told me?"

"I don't see you bumming off me. Am I right?"  
Yea he was so I just nodded and took another lung full of smoke. We both finished not too long after that and went into the warm and he waved me down on of the isles and asked what I was going to be drinking that night. We went in and grabbed some coke and took it back to the car.

"So what kind of party is it?" I closed the door and turned around and looked at him. He was just smiling at me and leaned down so he was down at my level.

"The kind where anything could happen," His nose touched my neck. "This is Uni after all?" I could feel his warm breath along my neck and it sent a shiver down my spine. Anything could happen?

"Roxas!" Naminé looked behind me as she opened the door and Marluxia walked out with a small mountain of pizza boxes. "Is Axel giving you a hard time?" He stopped and looked at her smiling then lent back down and nipped my neck playfully. I really have no idea what I'm going to be getting myself into but it was already more exciting than anything that had happened in Twilight Town

We then piled into the car and I headed towards the bottle-o thanks to Axels directions. He jumped out and was in there for a couple of minutes and then came out with several bags and cartons. I was stunned and didn't even want to think how much that cost and popped the boot for him. He opened his door when he was done and he headed back to the Uni.

"Roxas, we have just one last stop." He smirked at me and that made me feel nervous. He directed me to a small estate past the Uni and to my surprise, Naminé jumped out and before she headed up to the door, she took off her jacket, revealing a very low cut dress and she took off her stockings. I was gob smacked.

"Ok guys, wish me luck." It sounded like she was on a mission and I just couldn't. My face went red and everyone in the car knew it because the car was filled with laughing. I turned around and looked at everyone. "What?"

"Don't think it's what you think." I had no idea what Kiari was talking about and Axel just pointed to the door. A woman opened the door and dragged Naminé inside. I just turned the music up after putting a new CD in. Foster the People. I started belting out Call It What You Want. I felt this was appropriate. Everyone chimed in as backups and Axel put his arm around my seat head just looked at me. I got lost in his green eyes, which made me feel like a kid again, like I was running through a field of beautiful green grass. I snapped back into reality when I heard someone get back into the backseat.

"Ok we can go now." Naminé sounded like she was out of breath.

"Did you get it angel?" Marluxia asked rather excitedly. Naminé but her hand between her overly exposed breasts and pulled out two large zip lock bags with some green herb looking thing.

"We are set for tonight." He leaned over so he was looking over his seat into the back but could see me as well. "Who's ready to GET FUCKED UP!" he yelled. I couldn't help smile and laugh a little as everyone in the car wooed. I sat properly in my seat and started up the car and I could feel Axel looking at me. Once I reversed out I looked at him

He grinned at me, but more in a predator way. I felt like a dear looking in the eyes of a hungry lion and I was scared… But fuck was I excited about what was going to be coming tonight "You ready to see what a real party looks like?"

A/N; Heya there!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **TITLE: Faded**

 **Disclaimer; I wish I had the money to own Kingdom Hearts**

Nerves took over me as Axel dragged me into the room, arms linked and a drink in hand already. This was a big rec room and how this was allowed… I'll never know.

"Welcome to Uni," he said throwing his hands up. Music was blaring low enough to have conversation over. There was a pool table turned into a beer pong table, strip poker over the other side, kings cup, fuck the bus and other drinking games that I wasn't familiar with. Marluxia, Kiari and Naminé carried everything and put them where they went, a small cheer filled the room as Marluxia announced pizza.

"Axel, Axel, Axel…" A man approached us, he had blond hair styled in some kind of mohawk mullet. His eyes were red and he seemed… happy? Is that even a strong enough word to describe it?

"Yes, Demyx?" Axel asked smiling.

"Did you bring me a new toy to play with?" He asked and started to get a little handsy with me. I tried getting him off me but he was Axel's height so a good head taller and a hell of a lot stronger. Axel pried him off

"Hands off, he's mine for the night," I looked up at him with a confused face and he just winked back.

"No fair Axey," Demyx pouted and before he turned away, blew me a kiss.

"Sorry about him," Axel laughed as he said "the guys baked, baked like a fucking cake!" He looked down at me and I was clearly gob smacked. "He didn't make you nervous did he?" Axel stood in front of me looking a little worried.

"This is all just very new." His eyes widen.

"What? The drugs, alcohol, party or homosexuals?"

"All of the above" He swept me off my feet and took me to a couch for where we could just talk.

Axel was an amazing listener, I told him I was from a small town where the most exciting that happen was the town show, and that parties, drugs and most defiantly homosexuals were not accepted.

"What town?" He asked, puzzled.

"Twilight Town."

"Well, I'm going to show you that all those this are great, good and amazing all in one night if you're lucky." He winked at me again as he grabbed my hand and took me over towards the makeshift bar. On the table next to it, Naminé was taking body shots from Kiari and it made me wonder just how far their relationship really went. Axel handed me a can of something called 'Southern Comfort'. It made my insides light up, sending a warm bubble through my entire body.

"Like?" He smile and walked towards a circle on the floor. I followed like a little puppy and sat beside him, maybe a little too close for 'just met today', but he did smile and put his arm behind me.

Axel leaned in so he could whisper in my ear, "Beside you is Ollette, then Pence, you know Naminé and Kiari, between them is Xion, then beside me is Hayner. He's a little dick so just ignore him. He talks big but can't back it so don't worry too much with him." He turned back to the group. "So what are we playing her ladies?" Axel asked turning back to the group.

Ollette spoke up, "Well we can't decide."

"What are the options?" Axel asked looking rather intrigued.

"Spin the bottle, truth or dare, or Fuck the Bus." She sat up with her legs underneath her. She was wearing a short skirt and a tight sweetheart neckline top.

Axel turned to me "What do you think?"

"Uhm… I've never played the last o-" Before I could finish he was looking for a deck of cards, and Ollette turned to me "You two are cute." She smiled and my face went red.

"o-oh no, we- we aren't together or anything." Her smile dropped for a second but bounced back as Axel sat down and passed me a couple of drinks

"Hopefully that will get us through."

Ollette whispered in my ear; "Well you two would be good together, I know these things." I smelt something funny on her like I had Demyx, Axel moved in and whispered "What squirrel business wasn't I invited to?" Ollette laughed and narrowed her eyes at him moved closer.

"I was just saying how you two would make a cute couple, but," She crawled over me towards him. "I think we'd be better" Wow. That change in demeanour.

"Ollette, I've already said, strictly boys. That's it." He scooped me from under her and placed me on his lap, I looked up at him and he just smiled, wrapping his arms around me. I looked over at Ollette who was giving me a dirty look.

"Ollette! I said it was never going to happen! Kiari called from the other side. She shot everyone a dirty look and left.

"So" Hayner spoke up, Pence was laughing and stood up, following Ollette and calling for her. "Fuck the bus aye. The less the better."  
Axel agreed and started shuffling and then place the cards on the ground in a triangle starting at five on the bottom and working its way up to one card. He shared out the rest and it started. He flipped the first card revealing a five of spades. Kiari put down a matching card and nominated a shot to Hayner. This went on till the final car was turned over. Only Axel had a card left and the last card was worth five drinks. He flipped it and handed me five shots. Oh I was not coming out of this alive. This is only the second time I've drank alcohol and I was drunk. Not 'I'm going to pass out' drunk, but 'Ive got a good buzz going on' drunk. I took the five and poured them all into an empty cup Axel had and downed in one go. My throat burned all the way to my stomach but I enjoyed it. I held the cup up in victory, and the room spinning slightly around me and I needed to lean on Axel for a little.

Now the game was over, we were in little groups in this group, but I couldn't help blurt out in my intoxicated state over to Naminé "Naminé," she looked over at me with a large smile.

"Yes Roxas?"

"Will you go to dinner tomorrow night with me if not dead due to alcohol poisoning?" Axel sat up straight and looked at me along with everyone else in the circle.

"Uhm…" Naminé held the back of her neck with her hand, obvious discomfort on her face. The room stabled as I realised what she was going to say. "You're great Roxas, from what I've seen, b-but-"

"She's the same as me." Axel interjected.

A/N; it takes a lot of self control to not just write smut DX ahh I love these two so much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **TITLE: Falling**

 **Disclaimer; My obsession for KH is great, my ownership… not so much D;**

I was feeling silly and a little embarrassed, well a fuck load of embarrassment actually. Demyx had fluttered over me and handed me a cigarette and said I was ok to smoke inside, so, naturally, I lit her up. There were a million emotions running through me. Maybe this is why I never dated girls. Maybe it was this confusions flowing through and taking over my veins. Maybe I needed to do what I was taught and keep these as far from the surface as I could.

"There you are Roxy." I smiled at Axel. There was that confusion. He had beautiful eyes and they made me calm the moment I locked with them. "A rollie?" I just nodded and realised why I was feeling so relaxed and light.

"Shit." I rested my head on my arms that were supported by my knees. "I think I need to go home…"

Axel just looked at me. "Well I'm going to go ask for a few of those… 'rollies'" He used his fingers and quotations and ruffled my hair and ducked away for a few moments. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone sitting how I was and she looked a little familiar.

"Xion!" I called over to her. She lifted her head and dabbed her eye and shot me a fake smile.

"Hey Roxas."

"May I sit with you?"

"Sure." She ushered me over and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Are you ok?" I ask heading her my 'rollie'. She took a puff and held in. It looked like she was trying to compose herself and when she had, Xion let out a large cloud of smoke.

"Naminé," A large sigh escaped her lips and she looked at me. "She- she," Xion sighed again. "How did you approach Axel, or how did he approach you?" She was looking right at me wishful, like I was about to tell her some big secret. I felt something hit the very pit of my stomach. My heart? Probably…

"Xion, he and I aren't together, like yea, I like him, but ive only known him for a day. Not even that. We aren't together…" my voice trailed off.

Axel barged out. "Hey guys! Stop looking so gloomy, why don't we head back to Roxas' place for our own private party?" Xion's facial expression changed and looked rather pleased at the idea.

"Ok sure!"

Once again Axel had disappeared so Xion and I headed towards the front doors and headed to my end of campus.

"So I'm new to all this Xion, but please _please_ correct me if I'm wrong, but you like girls, don't you?" Xion just looked to the stars and inhaled another puff and smiled to herself. "Yes."

I felt bad because I didn't know how to react. Is anyone but me straight around here..? Well I'm starting to second guess that last bit…

"is it nice?" It seems my mouth now has a mind of its own.

"Is what nice?" She continued looking to the sky.

"Knowing"

She looked over at me kinda sad looking.

"You don't know… your preference?" I just shook my head

"No I never got t-" Midsentence, I was swept off my feet, and feeling like a damsel rather than a confused young adult, I still felt a little sad. Xion handed me the cigarette and I copied what she did; I took a large drag in and held it, I let my head fop into the nook of Axel's neck and exhaled.

"Why have you done this to me." He looked rather confused at the statement rather than question.

"Oh hush up you whinny little girl." He giggled into my check.

We finally arrived at my dorm and we all sat on my queen bed. I on one end and Axle and Xion on the other. We'd been talking for a while, me trying to tell Axel what Xion and I were talking about before but without actually telling him. I think we both just confused him. Xion just smiled at me. I decided I liked her. Not the way I think I like Axel but more in a companion way. Like I trust her and know she does me.

There was a knock on the door as I lit another joint.

"Hello, Roxas?" Naminé's head pocked from behind the door and Xion's face lit up in confusion. Axel leaned over to her and whispered in her ear. "You can thank me later." She shot him a grin.

We were all on the bed passing around 2 joints and decided to play strip blackjack. Xion was good, she had all but took off her jacket. Naminé and I were down to our underwear. Stupid risk taking. I kept catching Axel staring mindlessly several times and made my face warm up.

"So Axel, when are you going to join Roxas and me?" Her eyes were narrow as she ran her hands down her sides to her garter belt and flicked a strap connecting her garter to her stockings. What, when had she put those on?

I saw Xion's face light up as mine did earlier today and I was worried she was actually going to end up with a nose bleed, and Naminé noticed this. She threw down her cards revealing a score of 30 and her hands trailed up her sides and into her hair, then-

"Ok, I think that's enough for me," Axel said abruptly and walking over to the other bed and pulled out his phone. I looked back over at Xion and she was like a statue. Her mouth was gaping at the show in front of her and Naminé started at Xion's clothes.

"Please no messes on my bed I said taking the only lit joint from Xion and joined Axel on the other bed, Xion's skinnies had been thrown on the floor.

"Hey" I said climbing over him towards the wall. He stopped me mid straddle, chucked his phone and took the joint.

"I still haven't figured you out." He said taking a long drag and holding it. After, he narrowed his eyes at me for some time.

"I don't I have either." I shied my eyes to something else. Axel hunted for my gaze and sat up but did so I was still sitting on his lap.

"May I please do something that might help?" His eyes almost looked pleading. It didn't happen straight away, so I let my cheek linger on his for a moment. My lips were just millimetres from his and I was going to do this. I was finally going to get my first kiss. I closed the gap and the room went quiet. The girls on the other bed had stopped and were watching sin unfold. It felt almost like this small act of skin touching freed something inside me. I felt amazing and pushed harder, more eager. I raised myself above him and let my fingers trace his face.

He finally pulled away and I was sure I was blushing. The girls continued and more clothes hit the floor, I couldn't take my eyes off this crazy haired redhead. I was really looking forward to the freedom that came with being an adult, in uni and a 3 hour drive from my parents.

A/N; yes yes yes, lemony goodness *seedy smile* I love this chapter already so much! I've started strong and taken my time but be prepared for things to slow down and get to fall in love with everyone and form unhealthy bonds with certain characters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **TITLE: The Webs We Weave**

 **Disclaimer; If I owed KH… ;)**

The next morning I was woken to a sore head, half naked redhead and two completely naked girls over in my bed. Fuck I was dehydrated and in need of a shower. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a black and white shirt hoody and a new pair of jeans and trudge to the short. I was that cold from sleeping with no shirt in July that as soon as the hot water touched my skin it stung raw. I washed my mouth out with my mouth wash and turned off the shower and changed into my new clothes. When I entered the bedroom again, I caught Naminé putting her shoes on and opened the door. She turned around and look at me worried and pleading. I looked at her surprised and then at Xion, who looked so content in her sleep. I looked back at Naminé and she mouthed 'I'm sorry', then left.

I really didn't have practice at this so I had no idea what to do when Xion finally woke up, but for the time being, I pulled my doona up over her shoulders and covered her up. What was happening? I was in a bed with another guy, while two girls… I was always taught it wasn't right for it be like this. I was taught; man and woman. Nothing else. Anything else was wrong. My head was spinning and I didn't know what to do, my stomach was tightening so I rushed to the bathroom and heaved what little was in my stomach. The contents were that of an amazing night. I met a heap of people, got drunk, tried weed, had the best sleep and had my first kiss… I felt someone's hand on my shoulder when I finished.

"Good morning." He was still smirking. I know we hadn't done anything to... you know, but wasn't the next morning meant to be awkward? Apparently not. I washed out my mouth again and flopped on the bed. Axel shuffled over to me and laid beside me so our foreheads were touching.

"How's your head?" his eyes were darting from one of my eyes to the other. Fuck they were beautiful.

"Pounding, but not as bad as I thought it would be." I chuckled to him. "I think I'm just hungry now."

"Wanna go get something then?" I didn't want to move. I was ok with just falling asleep with him again right here. Some rustling came from behind me and my stomach sunk again. I rolled over and Xion looked confused.

"Morning." Axel gave her a sly look. That changed in a matter of seconds when he realised the same thing she did.

"I know I had a lot to smoke last night," She sat up not caring is she wasn't covered. I think last night showed what team I was on, but that didn't ok her being as exposed as she was. It was July, she'd freeze her ass off and get sick. So I got up and went over to her and covered her up.

"Would you like a shower?" I suggested. Her eyes welling up when she realised Naminé slipped out and left earlier.

"I was a stand wasn't I?" Axels head lowered. I was lost for words. "I was a one night stand…" Xion said almost inaudible. At a loss, I just hugged her and let her cry into my shoulder. Xion started sobbing uncontrollably and saying stuff about how it wasn't fair; it was her first time. Things along the lines of that.

Axel stood up off the bed and went and washed his face, he came back and picked up my keys. He lent down to be and whispered; "She needs you, this is when you make a close friend, ok?" He kissed my ear. "I'm going to go and get your car, some greasy breakfast, and a couple of other things. I think she needs it." Turning my head around, I met his gaze. My face was probably flushed and I didn't care. But I was in the same boat as Xion. But in a different one at the same time. I wanted Axel to not come back. I just wanted to cry because of how confused I was, so I did. Not as much as Xion, no, she was gasping for air and I was just whimpering.

Xion finally stood up and I took her into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She just sat on the floor and so did I, but outside it. We both lent our heads on the glass between us.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could offer her. She held her hand up to the glass and I placed mine over hers.

"If you need to talk, I'll always be here." I looked up to her, a surprised look took over her face. She smiled the best that she could and simply replied. "Thank you Roxas."

The rest of the day was torturous. My head was killing, Xion spent most of the day in the bathroom heaving, what sounded like, a whole bottle of alcohol and whatever she had eaten. Eventually she had fallen asleep by the toilet and Axel carried her into my bed and we wrapped her up. Axel and I sat apart on the other bed and where watching horror movies. The air was thick and I felt horrid what I had done. If my parents ever found out… they'd kill me and then dance on my grave.

"Are you ok Roxy?" Axle put his hand on my shoulder and I shook it off, maybe a little more roughly than I had intended. But I wanted him to leave. I want Xion to leave too.

"Axel, I'm sorry last night happen…" I said as low as a whisper.

"What for?" He placed his hands on my shoulders and lightly pulled me back to his lap, I didn't protest. His skin was warm even through my skivvy and I have no idea how he was still shirt less. I think he's just doing it for show now. Stupid, mind fuckingly beautiful human. Because of this, I refused to look at him, I didn't want any more perverted thoughts tainting my mi- His chest is like someone chiselled it out of stone. FUCK!

"Axel I think you need to leave…" I couldn't look at him, and I felt his how body drop. His arms fell slightly away from him, along with the rest of his body.

"Why? What have I done?" He seemed a little agitated and was trying to compose himself.

"Axel, this is wrong."  
"why?!" He snapped back. I was taken back a little and his new demeanour kind scared me a little.

"We shouldn't be doing this –" He cut me off

"It's wron-"  
"How?!"  
"We're sinning!" I finally shouted at him.

And he just stared at me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **TITLE: Raised By Wolves**

 **Disclaimer; I have nothing against Catholics or Christin's. And I don't own my obsession.**

Axel had had enough. After I was done bullshitting him about biblical crap my parents had drummed me with, he had finally had all he could take. But in my defence, I'd only known him for a day and my parents had tried brainwashing me about how gays were wrong yader yader. I was so confused and was starting to think I was right all along.

When I was little I had a theory that if 'God' was such a caring and forgiving being, why would he have something against gays, right? I mean its natural; dolphins do it to assert dominance, and humans do it for love. SO why it's wrong? In this situation, I personally don't think it's wrong, more, too soon. I looked over at Xion had woken somewhere between Axel leaving and my hard thinking. I giggled to myself on that comment.

"Hey Roxas," She looked over appearing to be a little more ok with what had happened. Xion stood up and grabbed her shoes. "Before I go, here's my number." A piece of paper was handed to me and she looked back, tired but smirking at me. "I think you should look over at the table." And with that she had closed the door and her footsteps faded into nothing. I was alone with the TV in the background. Flopping back into bed I was tired and rolled over and pulled my phone from my pocket and put Xions number in and sent her a message saying who it was so she had mine. I got a messge back asking about what Axel and I had been discussing a little loudly.

 _Roxas [4.45]; Did we wake you?_

 _Xion[4.49]: I don't think that matters at the moment. Are you two cool?  
Roxas [5.03]: I guess? Well I don't know what that means. Ive known him for a day._

 _Xion [5.05]: So? Things are allowed to move fast. You know that right?_

 _Roxas [5.08]: No… Ive never been… Involved with anyone before. Hence my OP 1._

 _Xion [5.10]: oh… Small town fever aye?_

 _Roxas [5.10]: And religious parents._

 _Xion [5.14]: Did you look at the table?_

I'd forgotten about that. Pushing myself up was still a little tricky. My head was caning and my stomache was a little funny. Like butterflies. Sick butterflies. On the table were my smokes and if that's what Xion was getting at then, yes, yes I would like one. I opened the packet and there was a little note in there. At first I thought it was Xion who had wrote it.

 _Roxas,_

 _I do apologies for how things started off. Remember what I said the other day about parties, drugs and homosexuality? I'm going to keep my word. Let me take you out some time and show you my side of town?_

 _Axel._

He'd left his number at the bottom and I wasn't sure if I were meant to text him now or…? So for the rest of the day I text Xion about Axel and then we spoke about Naminé and had gone through a whole 20 pack of cigarettes. I was just confused, and a little stressed. I think that one was because I had my first class tomorrow. And Xion felt the same but on different topics. Apparently she had returned to pretending not to know her. She was torn too and didn't know what to do. Uni was like the high school I never had and what I could figure out in the one day id been here, I hadn't missed much but confusing emotions and self-confliction.

Id fallen asleep around 8-9ish that night and had a strange dream. I don't remember much but Axel and Xion were there… but we were wearing these long, black cloak things. Xion was sad and wouldn't talk to me, and Axel was saying something about and Organisation of some sort and I had upset them or something. It was only little pieces and they didn't make a lot of sense to me. The last thing I remember was Axel and I fighting. We had weapons of some kind, but I couldn't make it out. I struck him down and he kept saying something over and over but I couldn't hear it, or I just couldn't remember…

The clock on the wall said 8.00am. Class was in 30 minutes so I jumped up and headed towards the shower. I was kinda glad my roommate hadn't showed up just yet, the peace was great and gave me time to shake off the weekend. I promised in the shower that I wouldn't make any more friends. Maybe my parents were doing me a favour when they pushed me in school and away from the other kids. Yea I got a little depressed every now and then but, I didn't have any unnecessary drama. I'd told Xion this and she said drama was good, just not all the time. It was character development. To make you stronger as a person and to understand how people work, how you work and everyone's limits. It made sense to me but more in a theory way.

My teacher was this guy with a big facial scar in the shape of an 'X', he had blue hair and had told us his name was Saïx. He came off a little cold but every now and then you could see him reflecting. It made me a little sad but I didn't want to ask. It wasn't my place. He was as I thought a lecturer would be; stern looking, knowledgeable, always tired looking and distant from his students. I couldn't concentrate which wasn't like me. I looked around the class room and didn't see anyone who was familiar looking and it seemed like I was the youngest here. Maybe Science as a whole wasn't appealing for people my age? The rest of the class was pretty much like this. Nothing really notable happened, like any other class for the rest of the week. I saw Axel here and there around the place and didn't really say much. I wanted to because I had some thoughts arranged properly and was figuring little things out bit by bit and wanted to tell him. I looked down at the note he'd left in my smokes and was about to text him when I got a call; _Mother._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **TITLE: Saints and Sinners**

 **Disclaimer; I want to own Axel and his sexy red hair, but I cannot. Therefore, I own nothing.**

My parents were coming to town. They were an hour away and were coming here. I rushed inside and make sure the place looked and breathe cleaning products, when I was done I sucked the life out of cigarette and showered in hopes to get rid of the smell on my skin. While I was in the shower I think I brushed my teeth at least three times and gargled a whole bottle of mouth wash. I put on my black slacks, A white buttoned up shit and looked for my reading glasses. Once my room and I was presentable I raced down to the car and opened every air freshener I could find and took out all the cigarette cartons I could find and hid them in the boot under the carpet and did the same back in my room. When I was finished running around I sat down and threw my head back. Then my heart stopped. There was a knock at the door.

I stood up and straightened out my shirt, fixed up my hair and took out my lip bar. Cautiously, almost like I didn't want anyone to know that I was inside, I tip toed over the door and held my breath as I braced myself. I looked up. My heart froze. No, No, nO, NO, NO! I screamed in my head as my eyes met with emerald green.

"Hey Roxy I had a feelin-" He stooped and took me in. "What are you wearing? You look like a little choir boy." Axle had to stop himself from laughing and I wanted to punch him. My face was warming up from anger and I couldn't stop myself. Grabbing his shirt I threw him into the room and slammed the door. He spun around and looked at me then around the room.

"Wow, what's the occasion?" He may as well have been laughing, and scoffing, mocking… My thoughts trailed off.

"MY PARENTS ARE ON THEIR WAY AND I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH BOTH YOU AND THEM ON THE SAME DAY! WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT?!" You beautiful redhead….

He just look at me dumbfounded and stood up straight. "You never text or called about the note and was just wondering if you'd got it." He looked down at the ground and I breathed heavily at the ground and there was a knocked at the door. It froze the room and there was nowhere I could shove Axel out. I looked at the bathroom and pushed the giant towards it. He resisted and there were more knocking

"Not till you agree. Tomorrow night." I could hear him grinning.

"No, just let me survive this." He dug his heals into the carpet.

" _FINE_ " I hissed at him. Axel stood up and disappeared into the bathroom.

Finally I walked over to the door and opened it mid knock. There they were. Mum and dad. They both walked past me and instantly stated sussing out the place, both of their noses up and not once looking at me.

"Good afternoon," I greeted them, not looking up.

"Evening Roxas" Mum said looking down at me.

"How are you." It was such an emotionally detected question from my dad, it was more like a statement and before I could answer, mum cut me off.

"Why did it take you so long to answer the door?" She looked down at me with those cold displeased eyes. They only had one setting. Even when I pissed her off they still looked as cold as stone as they do right now.

"I uhm- I had a phone call." Was the best I could come up with. I looked down at the ground and hoped they didn't see threw it.

"Right," Dad chimed in "Are you going to ask us to sit down?"

"Sorry, yes, tea?" I scurried over to the kitchenette and put the kettle on and mum waved me off.

"No thank you, Roxas," She tucked her dress under her legs neatly and sat down next to dad, but like a feet away from him. "Who knows how many rodents are crawling around this place." I turned my back to them and turned off the kettle and rolled my eyes. This was going to kill me.

"Why can't I see a bible around here, but I can see a Stephen King book?" Dad said tossing my book across the table in discuss. I was really dreading the conversation after this little visit between Axel and I.

"It's over in my bedside table father." I was never aloud, nor did I dare, to call them their less formal names. Dad looked over at me and pinched the bridge of his nose.

I could babble on and on about this torturous one and a half hours but I think I'd take the hang over any day. They finally left to go to their hotel room and visit old friends. Who would want their company, I have no idea but once the door closed, Axel barged out the bathroom with the biggest smirk on his face, I don't know if he was going to laugh or what. I swear though if he does… He flopped onto my bed, messing it up and threw his arms back and latched onto the head of my bed.

"Wow and now I know what all that bullshit was last weekend." He chuckled but not in an amused way, more of an annoyed way. I wasn't really in the mood for him.

"Axel I'm going to have to ask you to leave." My lungs filled completely and I released slowly as I walked over to the door. Much to my annoyance, he remained on the bed. He hadn't so much as looked at me since flopping.

"I don't think so Roxas. You just sat there while your parents handed your fucking _ass_ to you. We're going out tonight and that's that." He sat up and looked at me as-a-matter-of-fact-ly. I rolled my eyes and untucked my shirt and unbuttoned it not caring anymore.

"So, do you have like another personality? Alter ego?" He stood up and followed me to the bathroom where I put my lip bar back in and half a thing of hair gel.

"My parents don't approve of hair products, piercings, tattoos, alcohol, homosexuality, and sex before marriage excreta, excreta, and excreta. I live out my fantasies here" I said exhaustedly and overly sarcastic. The end bit I mean

"Now please leave." I took of my shirt and pulled out a white one and a small black and white jacket. I slipped off my pants quickly and fought with navy blue pair of skinnies.

"Ok, I'll leave peacefully," My sigh was full of relief but was shortly lived as he continued. "Only if you agree to go out with me tonight."

A/N; Ok so I had trouble with the last bit on this and my fiancé and I have been trying to figure out where Axel is taking this little blonde. So in conclusion; I have no idea what to do. Suggestions are more than accepted!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter: 9**

 **Title: Swept Away**

 **Disclaimer: The fact that I don't own Kingdom Hearts saddens me greatly.**

I had only about an hour before Axel had enough of playing PlayStation with me. Apparently Batman games can get boring. He jumped up after pausing and grabbed my wallet, smokes and keys for me as I saved and turned the console off and opened the door waiting for me.

"You're going to need a warmer jacket?" I looked at him puzzled and walked back to my dresser and threw a shirt over my skivvy and grabbed the jacket I had warn to the party the other week. He gave me a creepy smile and ushered me out and locked my dorm door.

"So where are you kidnapping me to?" I asked as I opened the driver's door. Axel shook his head and motioned me to the passenger door.

"I'm taking you on this date, I'm driving and before you ask, yes. I'm paying too." Date?

"Wait what? No, I have money and you said I didn't look like a person to rely on you and can you can drive manual?" I did obeyed and walked around to the left side and slid in, still a little annoyed.

"Yes, yes I can. And correction, I said I didn't see you _bumming_ of me." he commented and poked his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes at him and he closed his door.

We only had about an hour of sunlight left and was intrigued as to where he was taking me. He turned on the car and pulled out on to the busy streets. And I'll admit, never out loud, but it was a little turn on watching him drive a manual. The way he takes control- ok I need to stop. I need to turn my attention to something else.

"So what are the plans kidnapper?" I joked.

"Well kidnappee," He shot me wide grin. "I know a little place that isn't very busy anymore, and I have a feeling you'll like it." He brought the car to a stop at the traffic lights and looked over at me, his eyes narrow and lustful. Please not tonight Axel. The light went green and he may have took off a little faster than I would have. Not much longer down the road, we stopped at a little Asian take away stored and ordered a small mountain of food. As we waited for it, we walked around the corner to some tables and chairs and lit a smoke each.

"You know," I started, he put the lighter down and allowed a cloud of smoke to veil his face. When the smoke cleared, he was looking at me, smiling. "You can be annoying." The trees were still, but it still felt as though there was a breeze, cold wind was brushing past my cheeks and making my nose feel numb. I held my hand around my nose. Axel took it was an indication to come around the table and help warm my face. He sat beside me with the seat between his legs and gave me his scarf, wrapping it around my face but leaving a gap for my mouth. I opened my mouth to protest but he'd already done it and it did help.

"Thanks," I said shyly.

"That's ok Roxy, and you'll get used to me being annoying." Axel swung his legs over the seat so he was leaning against the table and looking at the cars driving by. We sat in silence for couple of minutes before he startled me as he got up and took me by the hand.

"Food should be ready!" He chimed excitedly. He practically ran, dragging me along with him, it felt like we were kids, running towards the ice-cream van down the street. I caught myself smiling as he stopped and pulled in towards him as he paid and took our many bags of yumminess.

The car was cold and he cranked the heater enough for me to take the scarf off and let it hang around my neck. Axels eyes fell on me and I got nervous, excited nervous, I wish he told me where he was taking me, but I had a feeling it would be fun, Axel didn't seem like he could sit still for longer than he needed to, so I just sat back and enjoyed the warmth. It was late in the afternoon and everyone was rushing home from work, picking the kids up, getting tea or heading to night shift. It was an exciting town. There were places I was making note to sus out when I had some time.

Out of habit, I out my hand on the gear stick at the time Axel was changing gear. He looked over at me for a brief second and smiled and tucked my hand under his like you would a kid who wanted to learn gears. My face flushed and stared out the window and when, to my surprise he started making poor car sound effects. This went on for a couple of blocks before I pulled my hand away, a little ashamed that I had allowed it. But then I was angry at myself for being ashamed. AHH! I just wanna curl up and cry. Why does this stuff have to be so _hard?!_

We drove down a small one way avenue and I cause smell something… salty? The beach! I was practically bouncing in my seat with excitement and I didn't try and hide it. I'd only ever been once or twice and loved it since. It was a calming environment and I couldn't wait to get out. Axel finally pulled up and stopped the car and I completely forgot about the food in the car and I ran over to where the waves met the sand and took my shoes off. The wind was salty and the sun was warm on my back. Taking in a large breath, I stretched my arms and closed my eyes and listened to the waves crashing.

"Roxas, dinners going cold." Oh right FOOD! My eyes snapped opened and I rushed over there as I felt my stomach growl at me. Axel had the food place out neatly on a rug I had in the car and was leaning back with his arms behind him for support. He was just smiling… and it made me smile too. I grabbed my take away box and started chowing into my chicken and cashew noodles. What Axel had? I had no idea. It smelt like a kind of sea food stir-fry thing and looked good too. We eat in silence and just listened to the sea gulls and waves lapping at the shore. I forgot for a moment about everything leaned up against Axel and rested my head in the nook of his neck. He fed me a spring roll and I didn't care. I didn't and it was a nice feeling.

"So what's the purpose of dragging me out here?" I had gotten off him and moved so I was laying in front of him. The clouds were racing by and he leaned down and hovered over me, smirking.

"So I can show you I'm amazing"

 **A/N:** OK so the last line (if you didn't pick up on it) is referring to what Axel had said about "Parties, drugs and homosexuals"; Great, good and amazing. So his response was; Parties = great, Drugs = good and homosexuality = amazing ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter: 10**

 **Title: Wonderwall**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KH**

We laid there for a little while and talked about conspiracies about governments, aliens amongst others, and all he did was fuel my paranoia towards them.

"You know, I watched this video where this guy had apparently started an organisation, and was cloning people just to kill this one person. They were interviewing some guard from the facility that the psycho was doing it, and apparently some had gotten out and now live amongst us." My stomach felt cold and a flush of heat took over. He was making me anxious. I sat up and punched his arm.

"Stop! It nearly dark, shouldn't we be going soon?" Axel sat up too and agreed. We packed up and put our rubbish in the bin and drove towards home.

"So what are we doing when we get back?" The air was still in the car and kinda hurt my ears, the clicking of our seats belts and the sharpness to Axel's breath proved it.

"So you do what to hang around?" He smirked like earlier today and started the car. The radio was low and it was starting to get colder very quickly. I was left to my thoughts and I appreciated that, but despised him for allowing me to. Everything was confusing, mum and dad told me gays were sick in the head; a disease was taking over their mind and corrupting them to the core. Axel didn't seem corrupted, except for his same views on some conspiracies. Maybe I'm gay too then? Maybe my core is corrupted too? I made a note to ask Axel what his thoughts where on it. Dad told me that that group of people infected others with their 'disease' and that's why they exist. I'm starting to think that they've both been lying to me. I don't feel sick and all the people I've been introduced to have liked people of the same gender?

"Axel," I near on whispered.

"Yes Roxy?"

I didn't know how to word it… I didn't know what to even say in the first place? So why did I even open my mouth? We then drove past a park and I had the erg to swing in the crisp winter air.

"What to go to the park for a little while?" I almost pleaded but it was my mouth on auto piolet and it had teamed up with my brain; I needed to get out of the car, it was becoming too stuffy and thick.

"That does sound fun, I didn't think you'd have a childish kinda side." I really loved his smile.

The swing rocked a little from me letting my toes move on the ground from my body weight. My head was just swarming with questions… They all just shot past each other and caused a traffic jam in my head. In my frustration, I leant back as far as I could with my hands still holding on and closed my eyes, letting myself rock a little faster. The cold air was filling my lungs and felt as though they had expanded 10 times more. Fresh air, I really needed it.

"Hey there kiddo." Axel's upside down face appeared in front of me when I opened my eyes. He always seems to be smiling. I wonder why?  
"Hello." I chuckled and honestly I was feeling better.

"Death stick?" He handed me a cigarette and pulled out the butts and papers to roll his.

"You do know you can steal one of mine because I'm pretty sure you bought me this carton." Reaching for my cigarette, I placed it in his mouth and my hand lingered a little longer than it should have and he had nuzzled his cheek into my hand. "How are you so warm?" The erg to rub my face on his was great so I sat up properly on the swing and turned around so I was facing him and patted the swing next to me. As he got up he handed the pack of cigarettes and I lit mine as he did. The cold air mixed with the mintiness was refreshing and I felt _almost_ as good as I had at the beach.

"I always loved starts," Axel broke the silence, making me look up as well. "I always thought the stars where much more than suns." He sounded different than he had today.

"Like they were little worlds out there." I paused wondering why I was suddenly getting personal. "Worlds better than this one…" My voice trailed off and a shooting star disappeared as soon as I had spotted it.

"You're a lot different to your family, aren't you." It wasn't really a question, more a statement because we both knew the answer.

"They seem to judge too quickly and I don't understand why. If I was like them, I would have never spoke to Xion, Naminé, Demyx, Olette… or you." And that really saddened me. "Axel?"

"Yea? You won't leave will you?" I almost didn't want to ask but my mouth continued. "Or forget me..?"

He stood up and was in front of me looking a little disheartened at my question.

"So long as you don't forget me. Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

I giggled a little at the childlike way he had worded it, but he didn't look like he was joking so I just stood up and moved towards him… and hugged him. Smoke was swirling around up and then swept away by a breeze and I watched Axel shudder. Remembering what he had done for my earlier, I took the scarf from around my neck and wrapped it around him and with the ends of it pulled him down to me. Because he was taller than me, I had to stand on my tippy toes and I kissed him. I was sober and I wanted to. Honestly… I wasn't feeling like myself anymore. Within a week this giant had pulled a side out me that had been hiding in the corners of my soul and I didn't know existed. It was as scary anymore, that feeling had almost completely vanished and excitement was taking over. My parents always complained when I said I didn't have a crush on any of the girls in my class, and forced me on arranged play dates. Did they know before I did?

One of Axels hand was cupping my face and the other cradled my back as both my arms had wrapped around his neck while I was arching into him. I was first to pull away but I only drifted a little from him while my face heated up despite the cold.

"I don't think I'm confused anymore." His eyes were looking through me and I had a feeling he knew.

"Didn't I tell you I was amazing?"

A/N: So I logged on this morning and seen that _37 people are reading my story_ XD THIS IS SO EXCITING! Thank you so much and I cant wait for reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter: 11**

 **Title: Misery Business**

 **Disclaimer: Maybe if I devote my life to KH, I'll wake up owning it…?**

The morning air danced around my face as I stood still and taking in my surroundings. Winter was in full force and wasn't letting up anytime soon. Class was starting in an hour and he wasn't here yet and there was a flash of nerves in my stomach as I realised he wasn't coming...

"Axel stood me up…" I mumbled under my breath as I looked down at my watch. 30 minutes had passed since I arrived and it kind of hurt. Maybe he forgot he double booked today? No, he would have text me. Shit. I never gave him my number. We'd been so busy going out for the last couple of days it had completely slipped my mind.

"Roxas!" A familiar voice called. Xion waved shyly and weaved the crowed of students over to my table. "Place is packed!" She widened her eyes in egsaturation to the couple of people standing in line and the fewer at the tables. "So what's happening in your world?" I don't think I've seen her smile like that before? It was such a warming and contagious smile that lit up her whole face and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I guess there's a few around."

"So why are we moping?" Her head lowered towards mine that I had just place in my crossed arms on the table, my coffee cuddled up with me and keeping me warm. I just shrugged and closed my eyes. Xion and I had been continuously texting since the party but I haven't really told her anything about Axel yet. I don't know why because I'm not embarrassed or anything, everything's just all so new to me. Really, I'm just trying to adjust to the sudden change.

"It's a long story." Her hand lifting my face out of my arms.

"So tell me. We both have some time."

"I kissed Axel…" I murmured, retreating into my arms and I could practically hear eyes widen and mouth drop. Her hand collided with my arm in a playfully way more than once.

"TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL MEEE!" I looked over at Xion and she was bouncing excitedly like a child and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Ok, Ok, just calm down." I lifted my head out from my arms and rested it on my hand and sighed at the memory. Everything that had happened, just flowed out of my mouth and every time I looked over at Xion she was so fixed on what I was saying; if I was talking about the party, her face showed mixed emotions; what happened when my parents came around and Axel being shoved into the bathroom, she giggled but then her face dropped when I spoke of the conversation I had with them; and when I told her heavy detail about what had happen after, it looked like her face was going to break she was smiling that hard. But her face dropped but for a second, if I wasn't looking at her mouth and how scarily forced it was, it would have gone unseen.

"Xion…? What's the matter?" My chair dragged a couple of times on the ground as I shuffled over to her. I honestly didn't think she was going to tell so easily and mentally preparing myself for a verbal battle, but she just sighed and looked at me.

"Naminé..." I had a feeling and was hoping it was wrong. "She still hasn't spoken to me, or messaged me back. Did I do something wrong? Wasn't it good? It's not like I pushed her into it? If anything it was the complete opposite" Now it was her turn to bury her head in her arms. "I'm so confused." Her voice trailed off and she shrugged her shoulders. Now the tables have turned…

"I could talk to her you know," I suggested. It was like my mouth overruled my brain when I was around her and it was apparent straight from the beginning. "The art and science lecture rooms are close and we have classes at the same time?" Her face lit up but then dropped backed into her arms again.

"I don't think I could ask that, and besides," Her was so sad looking, "she'd know I either asked or… yea." A cool breeze rushed between us and lingered for a while and we both shuddered at it. We discussed Naminé and Xion's little problem and I really did feel as though I was helping a little, but weather she liked it or not, I was going to talk to Naminé. If someone can have this much of a hold on someone, I needs to be smoothed out. Good or bad ending. It reflected mine and Axel's little issue we had, but as soon as I was open to giving it ago, I learnt something about myself as well as "sick" people. I told Xion this and she was glad I wasn't confused anymore.

"You never know, maybe Naminé is just as confused." A cheeky smirk told control of my face and she shot a hopeful smile. "Maybe the four of us just need to have a nothing little party in my dorm again. It doesn't seem like I'm getting a roommate anyway. And Naminé might just need the relaxing environment?" We stood up after realising the time and I only had a 10 minutes till class started. I gave her a tight hug and squeezed her shoulders reassuringly. "I'll trying confrontation first and if that doesn't work, I'll set up a little party date?"

"Sounds good Roxas." Xion kissed my cheek and heading back towards her class waving.

I ran into Naminé, well purposely, and she was a little surprised to see me.

"Oh hey," She was so beautiful, but something had changed in the way I saw her and I felt bad for thinking it. I don't know why she did what she did, but everyone has their reasons.

"Hey Namie, uhm, I was wondering if I could catch up with you after class?" I smiled and she nodded.

"Lunch date?" She quizzed.

"That sounds good actually. I was meant to see Axel then but he never showed this morning so my schedule is open." I joke with her. She covered her mouth with her hand and giggled.

"Ok well it sounds great. Do you have your phone on you? I'll give you my number so we can discuss it more throughout class." Naminé placed her bangs behind her ear and typed her number into my phone, smiled and headed off the art studio and now that I was alone to my thoughts again, I was starting to get angry. Where is he?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter: 12**

 **Title: Situations**

 **Disclaimer: My ownership of kingdom hearts is like my relationship with Axel; in my head.**

Class was uneventful and what not. And that's how I like it. Being in a classroom environment was my time; everything is organised from the lessons, to my desk and my thoughts. But today was out of balance because my thoughts were thrown all over the place and all because of one person. How did I become so attached to him so quickly? I came to Uni to study and get a good career, not make friends and become dependent of someone's existence.

The class was long and I tuned out several times, but it was ok; I was two weeks ahead and because of that I took to doodling in my book. I wonder if it was something important? Did something bad happen to him or family member? Did he forget or over sleep? The last one made me giggle and I got an eyebrow raise and throat clearing from the teacher then he went back to talking about molecules or something. I was lost now. Slumping in my seat, I closed my eyes and thought back to the night in the park. I wanted to be happy and not worrying because there was no point. It wasn't a "date" or anything so it doesn't matter but I was shocked back into reality when I remembered I had to message Naminé.

 _Roxas [10.00am]; Hey its Roxas : )_

 _Naminé [10.10]; Oh hey!_

 _Roxas [10.10]; What did you want to organise for lunch?_

 _Naminé [10.13]; Look, I'm going to ask you be honest ok? Are you wanting to catch up so we can talk about what happened at your dorm?_

I got nervous.

 _Roxas [10.14]; Well yea and I wanted to see what you were up to._

 _Naminé [10.15] ok then : ) I thought so because I saw you with her this morning and she looked really upset… I really should apologise to her... All well. I'll message you when I'm out!_

Hopefully things will go ok because I don't want to make it worse for Xion.

Class finished 15 minutes after that and true to her word, Naminé text me when she finished and we had lunch at the café just down the road. It was a small and dark café, but not dark as in uncomfortable but a warm dark. The wall were covered in wallpaper of tree branches and flowers and inside the flowers was a single little fairy light. All the furniture was either warm or light brown or black leather and the ceiling was black. The chairs along the wall and adjacent to the counter were high industrial bar stools with a simple wooden table, and in the front of the store, there were two single couches to a coffee table. The lights that lit up the baenettes were a warm cream light and there were hanging light pendants. It was a cosy place to escape the cold and dry winter air.

"So how's your sciencie stuff?" Naminé gave mocked sophisticated eyebrow raise and folded her jacket over her chair and folded her dress under her legs.

"Oh, very sciencie," I tried to return the eyebrow movement but I don't think I did it as well. We both laughed a little and ordered. Naminé got a latte and I kept to my green tea.

"So I'm going to start," Thinking it was a good idea to break straight into it, Naminé's facial expression hardened as though I had caught her off guard. "I'm here to talk to you for her, but more to extend the message of her feeling like shit." Naminé stirred in her chair and clearly didn't want to talk about it. "This is shitty but it has to be fixed either way, I like you, and I'm sure Axel does too and Xion is my best friend ok?" Anger was bubbling up and I could tell she knew from the way I spoke of Xion. I took a deep breath and sat back. The waitress came over with our drinks and I handed her a note. "Keep the change." I shot her a smile and she blushed a little. Naminé was still looking like she had sunken into herself and in deep thought, but I broke it with a question. "I'm thinking of having another little party like what we had in my dorm. Would you like to come?"

Looking a little dazed still, Naminé nodded and agreed to come. Hopefully she and Xion can sort it out there. I was pulled out of my thoughts from Naminé's message tone and watched her study it, then crinkled her forehead.

"Where's Axel?" She looked a little confused, making her expression a little harder as she snapped her eyes up to mine.

"I don't know, why?" A little nervous, I moved to the end of seat she handed me her phone so I could read it myself.

 _Olette [12.03pm]; OMG did you hear about Axel? He's at the cop shop in the watch tower from beating up a guy. Apparently Axel isn't looking good himself but its like minor or something. I duno. But seriously! OMG this makes him looking even more badass!_

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" For a brief second I forgot where I was and looked at Naminé. I startled her and she gave me a forced smile.

"Got get that redhead out of trouble." She waved and I rushed out apologising and cursing under my breath. I swear to God I'm going to punch him when I get there. In anger I called Xion as I headed back towards the Uni practically sprinting. It didn't take too longer to get back in the gates and head back towards my dorm. Xion wasn't answering but I kept trying. Amost falling up the stairs, I unlocked my door and grabbed my smokes and wallet and headed back down to my car. Xion finally answered after I started the car and headed out the gates and I out her on speaker.

"Yo, what's with all the calls?" She giggled at me.

"Axel's at the station." I blurted and pulled a hard left speeding towards town.

"Wow, like train or-"

"Police. I swear to fuck if I get a ticket, I'm going to make the rich basted pay for the fucker." I hissed at her through the phone and slammed on the breaks at the red light almost stalling the car.

"Is he ok?! Is it anything major?" You could hear her rummaging through a bag.

"Oh he'd better hope so or it will be when I get there. I'll call you tonight or drop around ok?" Xion stopped what she was doing and it was quiet for a moment.

"Ok then, be careful driving please. Its meant to be raining soon, so just… just take it slow ok? Make him suffer a little more, yea?" Her voice was light and it calmed for a brief second.

"Ok, bye." The line went dead and I tossed my phone into the back seat and put my foot down a little harder than I had intended and started screeching down the road. It had started raining, just like Xion had warned me, so I slowed back to the speed limit of 60km through town and it ticked me off. The police station wasn't far from the school, about a 15 minute drive, but at the moment it felt longer and I was so angry, I could feel my eyes welling up. Fucking hell Axel! What have you done? Please, please, _please_ nothing that involves court dates or anything. PLEASE!

When I got there it was pouring down. I was soaking wet when I got it and a lady at the front desk greeted me a warm smile.

"Hi how may I help you today?" Her hair was pulled back, and wearing extremely red lipstick. It was hard not to look at.

"Uhm, I'm here to pick up someone." My voice was shaking a little, I was so nervous but a hell of a lot angrier. "Axel? Redhead, a jerk, facial tattoos (I think that's what they were), beautiful green eyes and impossible?"

The lady giggled to herself a little. "So you must be the boyfriend he keeps talking about huh? You took your time" She winked at me and I was taken back by her comment, well _Axel's_ comment. Fucking I was going to kill him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter: 13**

 **Title: Welcome To The World**

 **Disclaimer: I no own KH**

I couldn't believe how cool he was about this all. Axel had a busted lip, a black eye and bruising all over.

"Hey Roxy." Axel just smiled as they released him. He had his hair up in a ponytail and I almost didn't recognise him because of this. A tear rolled down my cheek when I realised who it was and he walked over, a worrying look taking hold on his face. He opened his arms to embrace me but I just slapped him. The noise echoed and the officers who released him, receptionist and other in the holding cells just stared.

Axel just stayed looking the other way, his eyes wide. I pulled him down by the scarf around his neck and looked him dead in the eyes and hissed through my teeth quietly as another couple of tears accompanied the first one. "Are you fucking _kidding?!_ I sped all the way here and this is how you act?" Before he could say anything, I cupped his face with one hand and leant in. I was angry so I went in hard and didn't care about his busted lip and hoped it hurt him. After pulling away and not another word, I drove his ass home.

"So what's with this 'boyfriend' thing, aye?" The car sped up and I kicked it up a gear. Axel just let out a chuckle and it pissed me off more. "What? Not going to tell me?"

"Well, you're a boy, I'm a boy, you've kissed me, what, twice now?" He was smirking and it just infuriated me.

"Well, me being your boyfriend usually means we are in a relationship right?"

He nodded.

"SO that means there's two people in a mutual agreement?"

He nodded again

"There where thE HELL WAS I WHEN YOU DECIDED TO MAKE THIS DECISION?" The car came to a sudden halt and Axel was thrown back into his seat. Yea, I did like him, but I had my own personal issues on it and I'd only know him for little while. I sighed, maybe I need to loosen up? After all, I didn't agree with what my parents brought me up believing, so why am I still trying to shut him out?

But I think it was more the fact of seeing Axel being in the holding cell that caused this little outburst because I had never seen anything like this before. It was all new and I didn't really know how to act, so naturally, I was angry and worried. When we got back to my dorm, he followed me up slowly and I came inside with me.

"So are you going to tell me what happen?" He didn't sit on my bed but the little table and chair I had in the kitchenette. I placed the first aid on the table.

"You don't need to do that you know. I was already looked at."  
"Don't care. I need to feel as though I've help, you prick. So what happened?" I dapped at his lip and pressed the question again, looking at him with a hard face. Axel just sighed and pushed my hand away and walked over to my bed. He removed his shirt and revealed several large bruises.

"I was walking to the corner store to grab something and this guy jumped me. Well actually he started with the gay slurs and shrugged it off. I don't have time for small minded people." He opened his bag he had on him and pulled out a singlet and put it on. Apparently it hurt when he flopped onto my bed from the noise he made. "Anyway, because I ignored him and kept walking, we thought it was funny to flick a cigarette at me, when that didn't get my attention, three others came from the other side of the road and pushed me up against a wall. He said something about not wanting to fuck me so I said 'well I don't want your chlamydia anyway' and then his friend punched me in the gut, I head butt him. It went on for a while and then someone called the cops."

All I could do was sigh and try to compose myself. "Honestly? I'm glad you weren't the one who started it." I walker over, still pissed, and sat next to him. There was just too much going on lately for me to process. Axel rolled onto his side and I could feel his eyes scanning over me and it made me feel uncomfortable, only because I felt venerable while falling into deep thought. A lot of things felt out of place or put where they didn't belong and I was still trying to figure out where the boldness I had from the first night here. When did I allow strangers to kiss me, or even let them get me drunk? I really needed to stop being a downer, so I stood up.

"Axel," I stood up and asserted myself. "I want to through a party." I probably sounded like I had no idea what I was saying and it was true. These words felt foreign and my stomach felt as though it would flip, but I wasn't allowing that.

Axel's face had lit up brighter than a kids at Christmas; it was like I had given him the greatest present and like that, he just pulled me out the door and dragged me into my car. He swung me into the driver's seat and looked to me. I've never seen his eyes so wide and full of excitement before… I was in a trance.

"So, who's coming? I know a heap who could brin-" He stopped and his sentence just trailed off to nothing, "How about a small one? You, me, Xion and we could ask Naminé? Are those two ok?

"Not really, I think they're both like me at the moment; a little confused. Naminé, I think has some other issues going on." I handed Axel my phone. "Could you text her for me please?" The car made was cold and the heaters were taking forever to warm up and I was trying to ignore Axel's smirk.

"And we aren't a couple." I punched his arm.

"No we aren't, you self-righteous prick. Just text her and ask, both her and Xion, and DON'T go through the messages. Just text her." That was something for another day. "Where too?"

"Well, we'll need alcohol. That's an essential." I smiled and headed towards the bottel-o.

 **A/N:** This one was a little harder to write, because it didn't flow out as naturally as the others. In saying that, I think it took two days to finally complete. I'm not sure if really digging it, and I'm not sure if I've missed any words non-Australians need explaining. If so, send me a message and I'll write a list of them and their meanings


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter: 14**

 **Title: Changes**

 **Disclaimer: Wonder if I started a fundraiser, I could raise enough to own KH?**

Naminé and Xion finally got back to me after Axel and I had gotten everything. My boot was full of junk food, soft drink, alcohol and Axel _insisted_ on his special rollies. Ugh, but I guess it did settle everything last time so maybe that's what Xion and Naminé needed, but this time, not on the bed. I think I washed my sheets more than I needed to.

Axel was a lot more handsy since we went and got everything. It was a nice feeling and he was letting off a good vibe, I only hope it hangs around long enough for Naminé. All the drinks and food were put away and that was left was the girls to rock up.

"Oh uhm, Naminé and Xion both wanted to if it was ok if they could bring around a couple of people?" He was texting on my phone like a little giddy school girl, but it was ok. The thought of others made me excited and I gave them the ok.  
"How many is a couple?" The kitchenette and spare bed where cleaned and I was putting away the dished from last night.

"Kiari said two and Naminé hasn't replied yet." Unaware to me, Axel had found my stereo remote and pressed play to whatever I had had playing this morning, and before I knew it, he had snaked his arms around my waist. His warm breathe on my neck sent a chill, making the hairs on my neck stand up. "So, Oasis aye?"

"Not a fan of Wonderwall?" He spun me around, making me almost drop a cup.

"No, there's nothing wrong with it." It was quite and the lyrics filled the air lightly.

 _Today is gonna be the day that they gonna throw it back to you;_

 _By now, you should have somehow realised what you gotta do;_

" _I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do; About you now"_ Axel hummed. His forehead was pressed up against mine and I got butterflies and had no idea what to do. My body was failing me as his hand wiped my bangs of my face. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe and I couldn't think. And that's when it happened. Axel lifted me up and placed me on the bench and closed the gap between us. He placed himself between my legs but in an embracing way. They were small innocent kisses and they heated my cheeks like never before. This was more intimate than anything I had ever experienced; more than the night at the park.

One of his hands were at the base of my neck, holding my neck and the other was placed on the top my thigh. All on its own, both my arms looped around his neck and pulled his body closer to mine, arching both our backs. But then I stopped and pulled away a little, just enough to hum back to him; _"There are many things that I'd like to say to you but I don't know how."_ I gave in; I lost and I did not care.

The redhead swooped me up again and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he turned around and headed towards the bed, never breaking the kiss. He laid me down on the bed and I looked him dead in his eyes, his bangs framing his face making his eyes even more spectacular. I leaned up towards him, and drew his lips back to mine and tangles my fingers in his hair. My whole body relaxed and I gave in and the kiss became more intense. I could feel his tongue lap on my lips, almost like asking for permission to enter, and I accepted and it was fierce. Our tongues fought a vicious battle and I finally gave in and let him dominate me, allowing his to caress mine and suck at it. I was letting little noises that weren't quite moans, rupture in my throat, Axel was making the same and I was less self-conscience about it.

I paused and retracted mine and things began to cool down. Small light kisses flocked my face and I squirmed and giggled under him. Axel's smile beamed down on me making my face flush again as I smiled back. He was like my own personal sun; when he smiled I heated up all over. He was so beautiful… Wait, can you call another guy that? Or is it handsome? No, that didn't sound right…

I pondered this for a little and I think it showed on my face because Axel slid down beside me.

"What are you thinking about?" His hands ran through my hair and it was too relaxing.

 _I said maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me;_

 _And after all you're my wonderwall_

I listen to the music and compared it to now, he really is my wonderwall…

"A lot of things, but all are about you; like weather I say you're beautiful or handsome. And that I think your eyes are the most astounding green and you're like my own sun; I'm always flustered when you smile at me." Wow, word vomit. Sitting up in the bed, I felt a little dizzy from him laying on top of me and sitting up too fast. "I think," Nerves, why? "I think, I've figured a little out today."

Axel propped himself up on one elbow. "Yea, and what's that?" He ran a hand through his crazy hair.

"I've figured out," Oh I wanted to drag this out. My stomach was threatening to spill all its contents again but I denied it for the second time. "That I like you."

His eye widen at the findings and sat up on the edge of my bed with wishful eyes looking straight through me, looking for some kind of doubt from me. But we both knew there weren't any alive inside me. The past couple of days have really been an eye opener to me. We never talk on the phone or text, everything has always been face to face and that's what I preferred. Looking back on it, I'm glad I didn't give my number to him because I've gotten to know him for him and haven't had any false feelings.

Axel's smile was growing wide. He glanced for a second at the door and asked; "Wanna go for a smoke?"

 **A/N:** So 14 chapters just for a little teenage make out ;) Don't worry though, the next couple of chapters are gonna be a little more of Naminé and Xion and hopefully they can make up or fix things. I really want them too but even I don't know if it'll happen. TO those that have hung around 14 chapters, thank you! And also a _BIG_ thankyou to my fiancé for proofreading. Even though sometimes he doesn't want to, he always has (even with great pushing and annoyance from me, thank you love ^-^).


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter: 15**

 **Title: I Write Sins, Not Tragedies (Part 1)**

 **Disclaimer: The feels of not own KH are too real.**

Music was pumping from my little dorm and Xion was the last to arrive. She was hesitant at the door when she saw Naminé, well the whole room stopped and Naminé's sigh filled the room. Naminé walked over to Xion and greeted her with a warm smile and took her by the hand to get her a drink. It was a good sight to see even though there was a little awkwardness attached. My best friend instincts were kicking in and I felt the need to stick near her and keep an eye on her. I was worried Naminé would fuck things even more and an upset girl at a party isn't the greatest thing.

"Hey Roxas!" Kiari called from the stereo with two other guys trailing behind her. "This is Sora" His hair was as crazy and gravity defying as mine, he was small and babyish but just as bubbly looking as Kiari. He had a simple plain black shirt and white skinnies. Sora greeted me and hung of the taller boy. "And this is Riku." Riku had straight, silver hair that just sat about his shoulder. His eyes reminded me of Axels; narrow and piercing. He waved and headed towards the makeshift bar in the kitchenette with Sora hanging off of him. Kiari had her hand up over her mouth as she giggled. "Yes, they are a couple." I think I looked uncertain, but I knew.

Axels arm wrapped around me from behind and kisses my ear and whispered "Tonight's going to be great, but I can't wait till they all leave" He kissed my check and headed towards Marluxia while Kiari walked over the where Sora and Riku were. I stood there for a little, not know what to do in my own dorm, everyone had their own groups and were talking and drinking amongst themselves. So, grabbing my smokes, I headed out the front for some peace. The winter air was just as cold and stung my face a little as I opened the packet. My cheeks turning a slight pink as well as my nose and I lit my smoke; the first drag is always the best. I let the cold air chase it down and held it for a second.

The door opened behind me and Marluxia and Sora came out. I'd never been alone with either of these two, well one was a new stranger to me and the other id met once before.

"What are you doing out here?" Sora's step even had a little dance it in. I liked him. "It's a little cold, isn't it?"

"Nah, I love the cold." Marluxia wrapped a scarf around my neck. "That's from Axel, by the way. He also wanted me to give you a kiss… But I don't think I'd be the same coming from me." His giggle was harmonious and he rolled his eyes at the thought. Sora thought it was funny too.

"Yea, nah, it wouldn't." The silence settled back in and Marluxia pulled out his smokes as well.

"Are you ok Roxas?" He lit his smoke and looked over at me with a slight concerned look on his face. I hated it when people butted into my life, but then again, isn't that what Axel did? I wasn't angry and it surprised me. Marluxia made me feel relaxed and Sora gave off the vibe he wasn't there to judge. Kudos to my people understanding skills.

"I'm just thinking about something Axel said."  
"Which was?" I paused for a moment, not sure if I should say. "Look honey, Axel is my best friend and I've known him for a long time, and we both trust each other greatly. He's told me a lot about you." Marluxia features softened into a small smile, well I guess this is how you learn to trust people, right?"  
"Axle said tonight was going to be great, but he can't wait till everyone leaves?"  
"And what's wrong with that?" Sora spoke up and come to stand beside me.

"Well I don't know what that means…" I felt embarrassed.

"Don't sweat over it too much, honey. If he wants anything, he will wait till you're comfortable and ready. Axel's not the kind of person to force anything." I looked out in to the car park and nodded. If anyone was going to be honest about Axel, it'd be his best friend. So I took Marluxia's word and put out my smoke when the door flung open and Xion greeted me with an unreadable face. She pulled me inside and throw me in the bathroom.

"What's going on?" Xion locked the door behind her and just looked at me for a second.

"Naminé," Was all she could manage.

"Yea?" Her eyes were growing wide.

"She's like you!" Now I was confused. "She likes girls but her parents don't know and they're in town too!" Her arms were waving around like a mad woman and I laughed a little. Xion joined in and continued. "She was avoiding me because she didn't want her parents to know. Also, she has a favour to ask." Xion opened the door and whispered something to someone. I have no idea what these girls are up to, then Naminé entered the room.

"Uhm, what are you doing next Wednesday?" Naminé looked bashful has a small hopeful smile.

"Nothing. I don't have class or anything. Whys that?" Both girls looked ecstatic with my answered and Naminé proceeded.

"Would you accompany me to a family dinner? It's just for one night, I swear." Being a little taken back at the question, I considered it for a moment. Xion looked like she was going to explode any moment and Naminé's eyes were growing wide with anticipation. So I just sighed with a smile growing over my face and both girls throw their arms around me.

Axel was waiting for us outside of the bathroom and raised his eye brow in joking way.

"Wow, Roxas, two girl's aye? That's two more than most in this room." Xion and Naminé took it upon themselves to rub up against me stupidly and I grew red, so what did Axel do? Laugh. I was liking my little pod of people around me, even the new two I didn't know. It was enjoyable.

There was a knock at the door and Marluxia opened it for me, to reveal someone who resembled Sora, only his hair was fair darker, eyes weren't as wide and they were Yellow. He had stretchers and a lip piercing which made me bite mine back into my lip. He had a large grin and looked a little cocky, so walked up to him, with Axel right behind me.

"How may I help you?" His eyes watched me walk over towards him and it sent a chill down my spine.

 **A/N:** Oooooh, Roxas' roommate has finally shown up! Yay! The only reason why I left it till this late cause I honestly had no idea who it was going to be and now I know so yay! And I wanted this and the next chapter to be a part of this one but, my fingers have a mind of their own and wanted to add a little Marluxia into it. Further down, Sora and Riku will be properly introduced, so don't worry SoRiku fans! I'm not forgetting them!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter: 16**

 **Title: I Write Sins, Not Tragedies (Part 2)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even KH**

"I'm guessing you, you pretty little jailbait," He bent down and ran his hand down my face. "Are my roommate, rights?" He sung his head on and angle and smiled something creepy towards me.

"Who are _you?_ " Axel stepped forward making this guy's hand drop from my face.

"Oh where are my manners?" This guy wasn't as tall as Axel but somewhere between mine and Axel's height. He cocked his head at Axel and threw his bag onto the spare bed, knocking chips and dip someone put there everywhere. "I'm Vanitas, little Roxies new play mate. And you are?"

"He's my boyfriend," I butted in before Axel could even think to reply and both their heads snapped towards me. Both of shock, but Vanitas' morphed into smirk and headed over towards the makeshift bar and helped himself to a rum and coke.

"Well, this little game of cat and mouse sure as hell, _will_ , be fun." No one knew how to react and it was silent.

"So," Kiari broke the silence. "If he's your roommate, we may as well keep drinking right?"  
There were a few nods and mummers through everyone, then Marluxia decided to back up Kairi's idea; "SHOOOOOTS!" Everyone got excited for that and headed towards Marluxia who was holding a bottle in each hand. He must have brought his own alcohol as well.

"I don't think he'll be too bad, it just means we'll have to keep an eye on him-" Axels face clearly hadn't changed since my little comment and I just rolled my eyes and smiled. "So if you're meant to be my boyfriend," He twitched a little and looked down at me and scooped my face in his hands and kisses me in front of everyone. Marluxia held up his shot glass and cheered a little. I was taken back a little and didn't understand why, I mean I did just call him my partner in front of everyone so how was a little physical contact any different. Oh that's right! I WAS LYING! Ugh, well I can't be angry at my own party, right? One of my eyes opened and looked over at Vanitas and saw that he was looking right over towards me, with a facial expression that was to say " _suuuuure_ ". So I indulged in the kiss, making it more physical and as over the top as I could without Axel noticing what I was trying to do. Well hopefully that will keep him a way for a little.

The rest of the night went great, to my surprise. Naminé, Xion, Marluxia and Vanitas ended up playing spin the bottle and I was a strange sight to see Xion launch herself at Marluxia, in a playful way, and go all out. It made me smirk a little and continued the conversation I was having with Sora and Riku. They were telling Axel and me about their classes; Riku was doing sport science and Sora was loving paramedic science so I had little knowledge in what they were talking about. Poor Axel had no idea, he was doing engineering and only so he could use some fire thing he loved. He started rambling on about it and he just talked and talked and talked…

Everyone left around 3am that morning and I think Xion and Naminé were _still_ doing body shots just before they left. Xion pulled me to the side and flung her arms around my neck.

"Thanks for this Roxas," He slurred into my shoulder.

"Anytime, Xion." I hugged her back for a little while before she pulled away and looked at me with her big blue eyes. Then she leaned in and kissed me, but not in a loving way, but more a friendly kind of way. Well actually she went for my check and misjudged so we both laughed and Axel ended up joining in.

"What I have to compete with her now?" He joked.

"Two player's aye?" Vanitas put his two cents in, making the laughing die down as quickly as it had started. Xion leant into wards me; "Next time we'll have it at my dorm yea? Kairi's my roommate so it's all good." I smiled as Naminé dragged her out of the room. And that was everyone but Axel. The room was awkward with the three of us in it and both Axel and I were waiting for Vanitas to say something.

"So is redhead staying the night? Because I don't mind, I can watch." And something snapped in Axel. He walked over to my cupboard and grabbed a bag and some clothes for tomorrow. I honestly had thought he was going to hit Vanitas from the look on his face and it scared me a little bit.

"Saïx is out for the week so you can stay when you want Roxas." I know that was aimed more at Vanitas than me judging by the way Axel walked past him, not breaking eye contact once. His eyes were narrow and his eye colour had gone a lighter shade of green making them even more piercing than they normally were.

We both just walked out of the dorm in silence and Axle still had a stern look on his face but soon lightened up when he caught me looking up at him. His face softened into a smile and he stopped, opening his arms and I just walked in to them. I was dizzy and drunk. I was happy and tired. I must have shivered because Axel gave me his coat and we continued walking. The walk from my dorm block to his was cold and quiet but I knew we both enjoyed it. Axle's hand was guiding me as I stared up at the stars and got lost in thought, the same as the last party but before I knew it, we were at his dorm.

"Welcome to my little shared wonderland." Axle opened the door and I just looked around. His dorm was far bigger than mine which was funny because I thought mine was big. There was a pinball machine next to the kitchenette, posters all over the place of bands, band tour dates, movies, and drawings. Beside the huge TV on the wall was a cabinet with at least four consoles in it and an endless mountain of CD's and movies. It was amazing and everything was nice and neat, which kind of surprised me. "You can entertain yourself," Axel pushed me with his index finger and I fell effortlessly on to his bed. My torso was on his bed but my legs hung off and he kneeled in front me… He lifted my shirt and trail kisses all over as his hands rested on my hips.

Oh my god, it was going to happen tonight.

 **A/N:** Ahhh I feel horrid for not writing the next chapter last night, but promise (after a lot of researching) it will be up tomorrow!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter: 17**

 **Title: Lay Me Down**

 **Disclaimer: This is what would happen if owned KH ;)**

The realisation as to what was happening was enough to sober me in a flash and I tried to sit up in protest, but my head reminded me of my alcohol intake from earlier. Axel laid me back down in a single motion as the last little doubt left my body. I felt his large warm hand flow like water up the side of my body up and behind my neck, as the rest of his towering body caught up. By now, my breathing was becoming more of shallow gasps, as my nerves got the better of me.

"A-Axel…"

His lips ghosted up my collarbone and slowly up to my earlobe. I felt the warmth of his wet tongue dragging my earlobe into his mouth gently making my chest rise franticly. There was slight pressure building below my waist and Axel noticed it too. His tone was stern but still very much in the moment.

"If anything gets too much, or you want to stop. Don-don't hesitate to say anything." Axel pushed his lips on mine and I was sure they were going to be bruised, but for the moment, I didn't care; that was something for tomorrow Roxas to deal with. Our tongues interlocked and stroked each other as I felt a hand glide down, over my bare torso and down to fast growing – I can't even say it. _Erection?_ _Penis?_ I had no inkling and no wasn't the time for internal debated over what was and wasn't both socially acceptable.

The feeling of Axel unzipping my pants and I was certain for a second that my heart just going to explode from nerves and arousal. When he moved his hand away to start rubbing my thigh, I cried out, begging for him to move the tight clothing away. The redheads beautiful face was engulfed with one his satisfied smirks and I realised what I had just done and blushed a little, but to my annoyance, he continued teasing me with his hand on my thigh and kissing my mouth, neck and collarbone and I had all I could handle. Moving him onto his side and pushing him back, I took control. Axel looked up at me a little dumfounded and I noticed he was suffering as much as I had been. Clearly out of my comfort zone, I did all I knew; I leaned down to him, both my hands on either side of his face and leaned in.

"Do-don't be mean, A-Axel." I begged him, and our eyes locked and I took it. Shakily and eyes full of hunger, I slowly but deeply started to roll my hips over his. The older boy under my shuddered and let his head fall back, long, warm breathes escaping is mouth at each motion and I began suckling at his neck. This is _crazy!_ What would my parents do if they found out?! Ugh, I don't care. Pushing that thought out of my head, Axel caught me off guard and sat up with me on his lap. His eyes were narrow and full of lust and I could feel us both throbbing between my legs as I waited for him.

"You don't want to stop?" He licked his lips as his hands ran down my sides, I shook my head and we both stood up. Axel held my face and tilted it up towards him as his heated breathe ran over my face, making my body go numb as he let out a little moan. His lips took to mine hungrily and he pushed me up against the door and made his way down to my chest and began nipping at every little space he could as his hands started on moving my pants out of the road. I kicked them away and my breath was becoming more and more desperate for the thin piece of material to be removed. I'd never be aroused to the point where it was painful, but then again, I'd never been in this situation before. Male _or_ female.

Something warm ran over my pulsing erection and was then followed with suckling. I couldn't take it, it was driving me crazy!

"F-Fuck Axel!" I rasped and felt him smile over me but he finally released me from my material prison and he looked up at me, making my face turn red as I looked down at him.

"You ok Roxas? You seem a little… frustrated?" Axel was a tease and he knew it so I just flung my hands over my face.

"Shut up." I whispered, a little embarrassed smile creeped from the corners of my mouth, but there was no way I was letting Axel see that. His ego was big enough. Once again, mid thought, Axel cut me off. All of a sudden I…

"Ah-Axel…" My body was taken over by a wave of goose bumps and chased by a spin tingling warmth. My whole body went limp and my hands found Axel's hair and my fingers tangled themselves amongst his red strands. The whole room started to dull out as my eyes narrowed and all I could do was call his name as his mouth left me and he ran his tongue from the base right up to my tip and dipping his tongue into the slit. Axel took me all in and his tongue was swirling around my shaft and I lost all feeling in the rest of my body. My legs started trembling as he started to speed up a little not to long after and he stood up.

"You're not to finish yet, I've still got my own little pressure build up." And without thinking I undid and slid off both his underwear and pants. And holy wow. Wow. I felt a little intimidated and nervous. He noticed my expression and took my face in both of his hands and kissed me roughly. I didn't know what to do, I've never done this before and he has _that?!_ Maybe id taken on too much. But discarding my inner dialog, I found myself reaching for him and started stroking long and slow. A moan escaped into my mouth and I nibbled at his lip. If I wasn't frustrated before, I was now, so I took the liberty of my other free hand and began to relive my own tension, moaning back against his own.

"Mnn, Roxas, lay down, lay down." Axel growled and walked me down on the bed; he left my mouth and left a trail of bite marks (I was sure of it) down, my neck, torso and on my hips before he wrapped his hand around me and took my head in his mouth. By breath was ragged and I closed my eyes, waiting.

"Promise you won't leave in the morning?" Propping myself up on my elbows, my eyes shot opened I looked him.

"Is this _really_ the time?!" I grunted and threw my head back onto the pillow mountain.

"Promise me." Axel pushed again.

"Why would I want to leave Axel? Why would I want to leave you? I'm perfectly happy with you and I'm not just some one night stand!" I yelled at him. Why was he doing this now and why did I give him what he wanted? Before I knew it, I was back to the newly familiar warmth and started squirming. The new feeling of him pumped and licking me sent me over and I was happy to fall to the bottom. Without thinking, I thrust my hips upwards further down his throat and he let go of me, only using his mouth. My pace was becoming more rapid and I realised what was inching closer.

"A-A-Ax-Axel! I'm going to… I'm going to…" He just pushed me down deeper and immediately my body was in a spasm as I released 19 years if supressed feelings down Axel's throat.

Everything felt light, and I couldn't help but smile. The world had stopped and quietened down as Axel emerged from between my legs, clearly still aroused. I rolled on my side as he laid on his back and began fondling him. He silent for a while and had his eyes closed but was wearing a content smile.

"You have really soft hands." He murmured and I slid on top of his thighs and lent down.

I was still riding post orgasm and was feeling pretty on top of the world as a shock of new found confidence bubbled up in me. Positioning him right. I took as much as I could in and used my hand for the rest. Axel moaned and started pulling my hair. Oddly enough, I liked it and didn't try and make his stop, it encouraged me and fastened my pace and tried to replica what he did with his tongue. Not long after, he beckoned me up.

"I don't think you're ready for that, Roxy." Because of the mood I was in, I allowed that one to slide and worked my hand along his length. Axel's breath was becoming more noisy and heavy as he called my name and I left my hand grasping at his base, he came on his stomach and his face was flushing a little, just as I had.

He didn't say anything, he just looked over at me, still breathing heavily. I kissed him gently.

"I have no idea what my parents were talking about," Axel just raised an eyebrow at me. "This really is amazing."

"I told you id show you." Axel put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes for a bit, while I traced over his lips and eyes. I felt closer and a lot more affectionate than I had before towards him and couldn't wipe the smile from my face if my life depended on it.

"You wanna know what the greatest thing about not having a roommate here for the moment is?" He looked at me with one narrow eye and opened a draw beside him, pulling out a pack of smokes.

"You're gonna smoke _inside?_ " Its 2015, I didn't think it was aloud, but then I thought back to the first night I was here. Ehh. Axel saw my change in facial expression and handed me one.

This was probably my favourite feeling right now; lying in bed, semi-naked with a gorgeous redhead, having a smoke _inside,_ afterwards.

 **A/N:** Ok, ok, ok. This is my first smut scene and I'm sorry for the wait :( it was cool of me to take my time but I really looked into and tried my best to make it believable. I really hop it was worth the wait! Please review! Review/follow/favourite please! its really encouraging!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter: 18**

 **Title: If It Means A Lot To You**

 **Disclaimer: Tried paying for KH with my soul; still don't own it.**

After we finished our smokes, Axel draped his arm around me and I snuggled up to him.

"What are you thinking off, Axel?" Looking up at Axel through my bangs, he kissed my head.

"Honestly?" I nodded and he rolled his head back, looking at the ceiling and sighed profoundly. I've never seen Axle look so serious before. "I don't want you to go back to your dorm." There wasn't any emotion in his tone and it made me sit up on my knees.

"I know, I wouldn't want me to leave either," I half joked, trying to get some kind of Axel back. And I succeeded. The giant scooped me up in his arms and sat me on his lap, nuzzling his nose into my neck getting little giggles out of me. Axel really did make me happy.

But the playfulness left and he got a little stiff under me. "Vanitas will be there, waiting. Fucking creep." It scared me a little the way he spat it out, but I leaned my head under his chin and he embraced me lightly.

"Well," I starting, "I could always stay here for the week right?" Axel smiled and looked down at me. "It'll just be like we're temporary roommates." He perked up and I felt like I succeeded at something. I was feeling bubbly and rather please with myself, but then Axels demeanour changed. My belly started to turn, completely forgetting about the alcohol consumption from earlier, I crawled off Axel and headed towards his shower. After stripping, I just turned it on and laid on the shower floor, back down. A few moments later, Axel brought me in a Panadol and cold class of water. I thanked him and he left once again. Closing my eyes I felt more settled and rather embarrassed that I couldn't hold my liquor, but id only drank a hand full of times, then all of a sudden, the soft and sweet sound of guitar glided into the bathroom and I recognised the song, and giggled a little to myself.

" _Today is gonna be the day that they gonna throw it back to you;_

 _By now, you should have somehow realised what you gotta do"_

I turned the shower off and wrapped up in a bath robe Axel had out for me and I walked out with wide eyes, searching where the beautiful noise was coming from. Axel was singing it slower and dragging out the notes a little, but the way rung out… It sent an army of shivers throughout my body. He was sitting on his bed and had his eyes closed smiling.

" _And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

 _And all the lights that lead us there are blinding"_

His fingers moved like lighting when he played the riffed and I couldn't stop starting; it was amazing. I walked over towards him, slowly, not wanting to disrupt him. He was raising and lowering his eye brows passionately and the emotion he was projecting made me near cry. It felt so personal and I knew I was right; he was singing it to me and I loved it.

Axel opened his eyes and looked at me with half lidded eyes and the sweetest smile id seen. His voice become a little louder as he looked right at me; _"Maybe-ee, youre gonna be the one who saves me-eeeee and after all-ll your my wonder wall-ll."_ He finished the song with the end rifts and let the last note ring out and when it went quiet, I couldn't move. I was mesmerized.

"I haven't played for a while," Axel started as he place his guitar back on the stand next to his bed. How hadn't I noticed that before? "But the other day when I was at your place and it came on… I thought about that moment, between you and I. When I got back, I picked her up, and I played. It'd been _years_." He smiled and looked over at me, I crawled over to him on the bed, my robe opening a little.

"I like it. Now it's your turn to promise me something." Axel covered my back up and placed me between his legs and pulled the doona over me.

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll play for me again?" I looked up at him and felt like a pleading child. He kissed my head and whispered warmly; "Of course."

"And one more thing Axel," Moving out from under his head, I looked at him nervously in the eye. I felt a little dazed and lost. Those emerald eyes looked right through me; there was no way I was ever going to get away with lying or keeping things from him. The thought was both comforting and daunting. "I know I already said it tonight, but," I seized a deep breath and collected my thoughts orderly. When I felt done, I asked; "Would you like to me boyfriend?"

I felt nervous and a little silly cause we pretty much already where but I felt as though it needed to be established. My heart was pounding and the sick feeling was coming back a little but only at the thought of rejection. I had closed my eyes after he hadn't replied as quickly as I thought he would have, but seconds after, I felt his hands on either side of my face and he tilted my face towards his.

"Most definitely yes." Axel brushed his lips over mine and I boldly bite his lip lightly and it surprised us both at my experimenting. He nipped back and then rubbed my nose against his before carefully moving around from me. Watching him move to the bathroom, I heard him brush his teeth and he walked out combing his hair backwards into a ponytail. I giggled a little having not seen him with his hair up; his little upside down fringe and bangs staying normal and overly spikey.

"What? I can't go to bed with this fiery mane down. Do you know who hard it is to brush in the morning? And don't get me started on bed hair." Axel turned the lights off jumped back into bed, sitting how he was beforehand and turned off the bedside lamp and I snuggled into him. He was so warm and soft, considering his torso. I fell asleep with thoughts of Axel and what this means, now that they were dating… But that's something partners figured out together, right?

I woke up the next morning with my arm lazily thrown over Axel's chest. I stirred next to the lightly snoring boy and squinted my eyes as they adjusted to the beaming light. Peering through the window, I saw that it was a beautiful day and decided that I wanted to go out and do something. What exactly? Yea, I duno, but for the moment, I wanted to enjoy Axel's warmth. As I snuggled into his chest, he rolled over and wrapped me up in his long arms. As content as I was, there was the slightest bit of guilt in the back of my mind… Did last night really happen? What if my parents find out? Being cut of mid thought, I felt a slight bit of pressure being applied to my head from Axel's kiss and he held me tighter.

"Good morning, love," A pet name? Already? Do I use it or…? "Ugh, stop thinking so much, I can practically hear it." Axel chuckled and tossed a pillow over both our heads. His sleepy eyes looked at my face looking for something, what, I wasn't sure if.

"Good morning." I said through the pillow beneath us. The sleepy head just smiled and drifted off back to sleep and I had no idea what to do. So I did the dick thing; I crawled out from under him and looked for my clothes. Once I got dressed, I left a note on the bedside table with my mobile number and apologised. I just didn't know what else to do. A rush of cold air blew into the dorm, making the older boy cloak himself within the blankets and roll over as I hurried out to start my walk of shame.

My pace was at speed walk the whole way, ashamed of what I was doing but as soon as I got back, the warmth of inside welcomed me… And so did he.

"Ahh, good morning. Lose your V's?" Vanitas jumped up from his bed and walked over towards me. He's just gotten out of the shower and had a towel on and yes, it made me extremely uncomfortable.

"Can you not? Did you leave any hot water at least?" I asked as I walked past him and heading to my dresser and pulled out a fresh pair of jeans, a black batman tee, new underwear and red skivvy. Obviously not getting any hints, Vanitas pressed on.

"I'm guessing you didn't from how you're so uptight, but don't worry, I can fix it." He reached to undo the towel around his waist and I just bolted towards the shower, slamming the door behind me and locking it. "Be careful in there! I don't think I cleaned up!" I heard him laughing after yelling through the door. What was going on? All of this was crazy and way too much going on. My hands cupped my head and I allowed myself to slide down the door and I just sat there for a little bit.

My phone went off and broke all quite I had.

 _Unknown [6.30am]: Hey it's Axel;_ Shit… _Just texting so you have my number… Hope you have a good day :)_

He wasn't mad? Now I was confused; weren't people meant to – I just stood up and was so unsure about anything that I didn't reply. I simple stood up, saved his number and undressed myself. The mirror permitted me to see the love bites from last night and I remember the warmth of his breath… His hands trailing over me and his mouth… I stopped my thoughts but it was already too late and I saw that my hand had moved accordingly. Giving in, I turned on the show and laid on the floor once it heated up enough and stared up at the floor… remembering. Between the warmth of the water on my torso and the pleasure I was admitting myself, I felt content with the situation but I knew it would disappear once I stopped.

I opened my legs a little and traced the same trail Axels hand had last night and I sent small shocks of pleasure through my body and a lowed a small, inaudible moan to leave my mouth. My breathing starting become short and quick as I was close, my hand was now moving faster and just as last night, I bucked my hips and was a little disappointed when it wasn't met with the feeling of a soft wall. But none the less, I came and was glad I was in the shower, as the water had washed me clean before it end reached my skin. My member was twitching as I let it go and let the warm substance spill out and I laid there looking at the ceiling. Well, that was a little inappropriate?

Ugh, why does this need to be complicated? Does Axel really do this to me? Was I really thinking of another _boy_ when I did that? The guilt set back in and I didn't know what was worse; the guilt of sinning _or_ the guilt of what I did to Axel? I pulled myself up and gave myself a quick wash down and blamed the cold for my perversion and got dressed. While I was brushing my teeth and gave my hair a scruff with the towel, I dreaded the thought of staying in my _own_ dorm and decided to get out and go do some study. Maybe that would be best?

 **A/N:** So a big thankyou to CloudStrife1028 for being my first follower _AND_ favouriter! Yay XD I was so stocked when I saw that and I've finally hit 400 veiws :D it's so exciting watching the number grow a little each day ^-^ Thankyou everyone, this is so great XD


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **TITLE: Anywhere But Here**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, still no ownership**

Trying to avoid my roommate while grabbing my things was difficult. I had to grab a load of stuff so it was inedible. Vanitas tried pinning me against the dresser as a snatched a jumper and ducked under his arm.

"Look, can you just _not?!_ " I spun around and looked at him, my expression was hard and I was rather pissed off.

"You are so cute when you're angry." He just smirked and tilted his head as though I was a little kid. Vanitas started towards me and I hurriedly grabbed and slung my bag full of text book over my shoulder when he was practically over the top me, pushing against the door.

"When is my little toy going?" Ugh, his face was centimetres away from mine and I tried to push my head as far away as I could. The perverted older boy had started to slide his hand up my side and I freaked, throwing my hands at him in an attempt to get as far away from me as I could manage. It gave me enough time to slip through the door and hurry down towards my car.

"I'll just be waiting here sugar." He winked at me from the balcony shooting shivers of disgust down my spine. I started the car without a destination in mind, so I just drove. I turned the stereo and De Nacht instantly played from my CD. No vocals, just music and it was calming for the drive. I wasn't feeling as tense and just enjoyed the beautiful sounds filling my car. As I slowed down to a stop and put the car back into first gear, my phone buzzed and I glanced over. Axel's name shone over the screen and I caught myself smiling.

Isn't that a funny thing to say; 'caught myself smiling'? You'd think you'd be in control of your facial muscles but sometimes this just happens. The light went green and I picked my phone up and opened the message as I crawled down the street to this unknown destination, reading Axels message.

 _Axel [7.45am]; Hey I was just at your dorm, where are you? I need to see you for a moment._

As I put the phone down, I felt a sense of fear wash over me as I looked up briefly to see a Ute speeding towards the side of my car. I panicked, but all I could do was stair. So this is how kangaroos and dears feel on the side of the road? I was stunned and my stomach dropped, knowing exactly what was going follow in a matter of split seconds. The blue Ute slammed into the passenger side of the car and threw my head onto the window beside me. The pain shooting through almost instantly. Looking at the damage on the window, I saw a power pole rapidly approaching and it felt as though my heart stopped. Was I going to _DIE?!_ I can't? There was so much I needed to do still and I felt unorganised for this unforseen event and that's when my ears decided to start working. The sound of scrapping metal pierced my ears, ripping me out of this trance-like state and I screamed. Then the world went black.

 **Axel's POV**

I was awoken by the light streaming in through the curtains above my bed and I knew I had the dumbest looking smile on my face. Before I turned around to face my new lover, a list of things I wanted to do today flooded my mind but one stood out pretty well.

"Good morning sleeping be-" Roxas wasn't there? My heart sunk into my stomach and I turned onto my back just to stare at the ceiling. What the actually fuck had I done to deserve this? He could have _at least_ waited for me to wake up before pissing off and making last night feel like a stand. Oh shit, he didn't think that's what it was. I shot up out of bed and had a shower. The warmth of the water did nothing to calm me and burned my skin, leaving my skin as red as my hair. I had enough of standing around and needed to see Roxas, I needed to tell him it wasn't a stand. Fuck, was he really this childish? I flew out of the bathroom still dripping wet and threw on a fresh bath robe and headed out for new clothes, then I saw the note.

 _Axel,_

 _Please don't be mad, I just need a little bit to process everything. I'm just going back to my dorm to study_

 _Roxas x_

Honestly I felt a little better, so I took my time to get dressed and played a little Sonic on PlayStation. It only been about 7.30 when I decided to go for a little walk around to Roxas' just to see how he was doing. That and try and kidnap him to take him to a secluded area and seduce him with my fiery charm. I had to grin at that, I was too darn smooth, in my head anyways. The walk from my dorm to Roxas' would have been a five minute walk but I decided to take the long way. The sky was clear and I could help but smile. Things were looking up and I hope that it would stay this way. Maybe Roxas and I could have something in the near future?

"Hey Pyro!" I spun around and say a sober Demyx, such as strange sight.

"Hey there Dem," We clasped hands and he pulled in for one of those awkward 'bro' hugs that are just too white and straight for me. I let go and he started walking with me.

"Where are you headin?"

"To Roxy's" He caught me smiling.

"Oooh, how are things going anyway?"  
"Well," I bit my lip and couldn't come back from that. I was just too fucking happy to hide it, but I didn't need to with Dem.

" _No!_ Last night?"  
"Yea," I nodded like a little school girl. "But I woke up and he had taken off." 

"Why was that?" Dem's face had dropped as hard as mine had.

"I think he's got some soul searching or something to do. So I'm just gonna pay him a visit and kidnap him. There's a nice nudist beach not too far from here." Obviously I was joking and the blond knew it too.

"Well he'll come around anyway," He slapped my back and started jogging towards a lecture hall. It's Saturday? Ehh, not my business but I'll find out later anyway. After walking at a snail's pace, I had managed to drag out a short walk into a 10 minute stroll. By the time I got there, the house was quiet and it didn't seem right. I shrugged it off and thought Vanitas must have been out, it would have been good for Roxas to have the place to himself. So I knocked on the door but there wasn't an answer.

"Roxas?" I called out and knocked again. It took a couple of knocks and shouts at the door and to my surprise, Vanitas answered the door.

"What?" He snapped.

"Is Roxas about?" I tried peering over his shoulder and just saw a chick from my engineering class, but naked on the bed, then I realised Vanitas… My face went red.

"No, now fuck off." He slammed the door in my face and I just stood there, not sure what to do. I shook my head trying to get rid of the image that was in my head. Was that Larxene? I shuddered at the image once again and lit a smoke as well as send Roxas a text. Hopefully he wouldn't be too far. I looked down at the car park and realised his car wasn't there and wished it was. He could be anywhere? I guess I'd wait for his reply.

For the rest of the day, I slouched and moped around my dorm and played Sonic by myself. It wasn't until 5pm that something reminded me that were other life forms outside. Annoyance burst through my door in the form of Demyx and Riku.

"Hey there Captain Depresso!" Demyx announced his presence, and Riku just raised and playful eyebrow at the dork. "Did you find your little jailbait today?" Funny, cause I was sooo sucked into sulking and Sonic the Hedgehog, that the reason why I was had slipped my mind completely. I guess I achieved my goal.

"Nah, he had gone out and hasn't replied." Pausing the game and throwing the controller, I pulled out my phone and saw no new messages or calls. "I feel clingy cause I've called like 20 times and left a million messages." Riku started to snicker; "Wow, what has this kid done to you Axel? I remember when you wouldn't even bother to learn their name."  
"Yea and Roxas won't be learning of that." I hissed back.

"Ok, ok, ok." The silverette put his hands up in defence and smirked at me. "Sheesh dude, calm down, he won't." And that was that. They both ended up playing COD Zombies while I played Wonderwall on my guitar over and over while letting last night play out in my head. Wow I really had turned into a sap. How was this little blond doing this to me? Was I complaining? Never, I liked feeling this happy now, buts it's funny; I haven't known him for long, but after last night, I feel like I gave a little of myself away to a partial stranger. A different part that I was used to giving away. I was over playing guitar and listening to the splatter of heads from the TV so I jumped onto Demyx and Riku and took hold of the remote. They both winged and I received a punch from Riku. I turned it over to TV and started flicking through the channels and there was nothing but News on.

" _In the early hours of this morning, a two car crash has happened at the intersection of the Bruce High Way and the turn off to Anderson Street."_

My heart sunk when they showed video of the little black car and blue Ute. The black car was wrapped around a poll and the Utes smashed pretty well. Both cars looked like they had been morphed together cause both the paint jobs seemed to fade into each other.

" _Both drivers are alive and escaped with minor to mild injuries. They have been taken up to the Radiant Garden Hospital-"_

I had already shot up and was grapping a coat and my keys and headed out the door before either of the other two could do or saying anything. Just from seeing both the cars… the black one… I didn't need any other conformation as to who the drivers where. I had a gut feeling and I had to listen to it. I shoved the keys into the ignition and let the Ute roar to life and kicked the bitch into gear, she made a funny noise and I revved her a little too warm her up. The cold was _NOT_ going to slow me down and I wasn't going to let a cold engine stop me tonight. My eyes burned a red and my hair went absolutely crazy in the cold winter's air, my ears were now raw red and my cheeks and nose were blushed. The hospital was on this side of town so I didn't have long to drive but it was a little busy, I sped through orange lights and stop signs, slowing down for cars here and there.

I finally arrived at the hospital and came to a speedy halt. Slamming the door, I locked the car and jogged up the front desk.

"Is Roxas here? Was he the boy in the car accident this morning?" My eyes were wide and hair crazy looking. I just needed to know and this receptionist wasn't going to spit anything out in time. I grew impatient and asked again, raising my voice a little.

"Roxas?! Blond hair, kind reminds you of a fucking cute hedgehog, owned a black little zippy car, the biggest, bluest eyes, beautiful pale skin?!" I realised everyone was looking at me in the ER and lowered my voice. "Please, I just need to see him…" I was practically pleading the woman. Her facial features soften and she smiled.

"You must really care about this boy, he'll be glad that you came."

"You have no idea…" I felt puffed and she told me the room and floor number. Floor eight and room 13. Uhh, that's a bit of a way up.

 **A/N:** So I am very sorry that it's been taking me so long to upload lately, well, slower that than id normally like. After the little smut scene, I had no idea what was going to happen aha it took a little brainstorming and I had to rewrite some. Remember, reviews will help! Let me know if there anything I need to change, improve on, or things you'd like me to add! I want to make you guys apart of this journey as well x


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **TITLE: Take Me To Church**

 **Disclaimer: Me no own KH**

The elevator felt slow and it was starting to irritate me. The shitty elevator music was making it worse so I punched the side of the slowly moving box and slid down the wall.

 _Floor: 3_

Fucking hell… I put my head in my hands and was worrying over what I might see when I went into his room. How bad was he? I know the news said it was only minor but still, what if Roxy had gotten worse since the story? What if he ended up with internal bleeding? Or one of this bones was so badly broken they couldn't fix it? Ok that last one wouldn't happen so now I'm just making myself worry.

 _Floor: 7_

 _Floor: 8_

 _Floor: 9_

I finally stood up when the doors opened and a couple of doctors pushed a man on a bed into the small space, pushing me up against the back wall. The doors closed and we ascended slowly but gradually. The guy on the bed didn't look too good and the doctors where just as impatient forthe elevator as I was.

"Fucking hell…" One said under his breath. "At the moment his car looks better…" He continued something else under his breath but I couldn't understand. My heart started racing as I put two-and-two together and I felt my heart drop. This was the other guy from the accident… Shit Roxy, I hope you look better. Why didn't I stop him from leaving…? Why wasn't I with him? Maybe I could have stop it or prevented it… My thoughts were cut off by the ding of the elevator doors opening and the rattle of the bed being rushed out. I gathered myself as much as I could and headed out the doors, passing the doctors and b-lined down the long corridor towards the end rooms.

I skidded to a halt and saw Roxas laying in a hospital bed. There were IV drips in both arms and a cast on two limbs, he was shirtless and wrapped in bandages… I resisted the eager to run in and shake him awake while screaming sappy sweets in his ears and walked hesitantly into the room as though I might break him. The air was as still like no life was present and I didn't like it. It was uncomforting, unsettling and bringing the same feeling as earlier back.

"Roxy…" I sunk into the chair beside the bed and placed my hands in my lap. I probably looked like the biggest queer right now and that made me smirk, but more in a mental way. "What happened Roxy? Where did I go wrong…?" The last few words were almost just mouth movements. I felt so helpless and annoyed because of this and cradled my head in my arms. Why did this happen?

A nurse opened the door and excused herself in and heading towards the end of the bed. The young woman gracefully strolled into the room holding a tray of food and placed it on the swinging table thing before turning her attention to writing numbers from the machines Roxy was hocked up to.

"Are you Axel?" Her voice was sweet and her smile reminded me of sunshine… if it had a physical form.

"Yea, how'd you know?" I raised an eye brow at her as the sleeping boy stirred once more between us.

"Well, this one here is quite a sleep talker." She nodded towards Roxas and smiled at me. "My names Aerith by the way honey." Aerith's voice sounded like honey.

"Really?" I chuckled a little, and was intrigued.

"Yes, he's been talking about you since he came in really. He really cares about you."

"What's he said?"

"Oh, no, no, no, I'll let him tell you that himself," There was something gracefully about the way she walked and it made me a little sad... Aerith reminded me a mother figure, the tone of her voice… what she said and the warm smile she wore so well. "Look after him now, you little fiery red head." And with that, she disappeared.

"Axel…" Roxas' voice filled the room as his eyes beat open but instantly closed and he groaned from the bright hospital lights. "Axel?" His gorgeous blue eyes found me and I smiled, swallowing my attention span within milliseconds. The kind of hold this boy had on me was a little scary.

"Yes, kiddo?" I moved my chair closer towards him.

"Can I go home now?" The younger boy looked like a helpless little, tired, five year old with broken bones, just waiting to go home.

"Of course we can, once we find out how you're traveling ok?"

Roxy pouted and rolled his head so he wasn't looking at me. I sighed and ran my hand through his golden hair as I felt him sink into his pillow a little and relax.

"I'm sorry for running off." He broke the silence. "I'm just new to all this…"

"We'll take things as slow as they need to be. But for now, we don't worry about any of that, because _someone_ ," I raised a brow at Roxas "decided they liked hospital food." We both eyed the tray comically and Roxas scrunched his nose at the sight of something that resembled mashed potato, peas and I'm guessing stake…? I chucked at the sight of Roxas and placed my hand on the bed. "When you finally are able to leave this lushes 5 Star resort, I'll cook you up a storm."

That's when the little blond took my hand and intertwined his fingers. I was surprised but returned the gesture and felt my face warm up and honestly I thought that was pretty stupid of me. Thinking back to the previous night to now, this was pretty minor, but it was sheer fact that Roxas had made it happen after the events earlier and his apprehensive thoughts about us. My face flushed slightly but wasn't noticeable and Roxas looked down at our hands. I couldn't see his eyes to see if he was questioning his actions or admiring them and it kinda made me a little unsure about whether or not I should be happy or neutral.

"I like you Axel…" His voice was low and cracked at my name, my face relaxed and my heart was in my ears _pounding_ , and just waiting to see what else he had to say.

"And I'm so sorry for running off… I just didn't know what to do; I was taught that… That _homosexuals_ were nothing but sex crazed and I believed that, because when I went back to my dorm-"

"You don't have to tell me Roxy." I cut him off and squeezed his hand noticing how uncomfortable he had become. "You don't have to because I know I'm _fly_ as fuck." I held the serious look on my face for as long as I could and even started pouting a little as Roxy's face cracked and grinned at me, I smiled back and leaned into the chair, putting my hands behind my head. "It's all good, I know."

"Piss off you are!" Roxas snapped playfully at me.

"No, no, no, I understand that you can't stop thinking about me."

"You're not even that great, Demyx, now that's a man." He laid back into this pillow, proudly smirking and looking at me in the corner of his eye as I sat up straight and my mouth hung inhumanly low at the comment. "I wouldn't be embarrassed about bringing him to the family." Little shit kept fishing and I took everything; hook, line _and_ sinker.

"What? No way!"

"Yea I think they would. He just has a kind of…"

"Stoned?"

"I like to think of it as 'medically relaxed'."

"Whatever you wanna call it." I folded, embarrassedly, and sat back in my previous position. "We both know I'm better looking anyway."

" _Of course you are Axel._ " Roxy slouched further into his bed and tried scratching around his left leg cast and he cried out in pain, clutching onto the air around his chest. I hit the red button near his bed and within a couple of seconds, Aerith came running in and instantly started fiddling with the IV bag. It started dripping faster and Roxas started to settle back down and Aerith returned the IV back to nomal.

"What on earth where you trying to do?" Aerith's motherly side was more dominant and she had a stern look about her. "Your ribs won't heal if you keep moving around! I've already said that, young man." Her arms were across her chest.

"Was just trying to scratch, but thank you."

"Gosh, Roxas. I'll go get something so you can do it yourself, ok?"

Roxas nodded and Aerith headed out of the room once again.

"Hmmm." The gorgeous blond was now wearing a drunk smile.

"They got you on the good shit aye?"

"Mmhmmm." Mr. 'Medically Relaxed' seemed overly relaxed and all traces of pain had vanished completely.

"Yea it should be enough for now." Aerith had slipped into the room undetected and handed me a ruler. I looked at her puzzled. "It's for his leg, dear."

"Oh right." I put the ruler on the bed and Aerith leaned down to Roxas and ran her fingers through his hair. "Now, you; your parents called and they said that they were on their way."

Roxas shot up at Aerith's words and he freaked.

" _WHAT?! NO, NO, NO._ Wait I never asked for this?!" The drugged boy was near on yelling now and both Aerith and I tried to calm him down.

"Hey, hey, it'll only be for a couple of days, just to see how you are and make sure you're getting better." I tried to reassure him as much as I could but both Roxas and Aerith gave me a look as to say they both knew that wasn't how things were going to be.

"Axel, love, can we talk?" Aerith ushered me out and closed the door. "Sweetheart, I'm guessing you've never met his parents, right?" She placed her arm on my shoulder and I just shock my head, not wanting to speak so she couldn't hear how scared I kinda was. I didn't want to hear what she was going to tell me… I finally got Roxas to open up a little and I had a feeling it was all going to be taken away. "His parents are helped fun this hospital and if something ever happens to either Roxas, or one of his parents, the other finds out within seconds of them being admitted. That's how they set it up, love… His parents are the nicest but they know how the government work and how it effects the hospital and it's very beneficial for us… But I've seen how it effects Roxas…" Aerith paused and looked in the room and saw the blond sobbing to himself and her aura turned miserable and low. It really didn't suit her. "I transferred to keep an eye on him… He didn't do so well emotionally and mentally through high school and I made sure I saw him. But that's a story he needs to tell you, Axel love."

"But I guess it's safe to say that his parents weren't very supportive…" I hung my head and Aerith dipped under to look at my face.

"But now he does have the support he needs." It felt like a long time since I had seen her smile and it was reassuring for me. Aerith smiled then left down the hall as her pager started going off, and I just stood there for a bit, trying to figure out what Roxas' teen years were like. Actually, I don't think it'd be a great idea for to think of it, cause who knows what my imagination would come up with. Hmm, so I walked back into the room and Roxas was almost out cold again and I felt a little happy, maybe his sub conscience will give him something to look forward too when he finally falls asleep; he deserves it.

Those beautiful blue eyes fluttered open a little more when he heard me walking close to the bed and smiled.

"Hey there, kiddo. How are you feeling?" I sat on the edge of the chair and held my head up with one hand, the other placed on the bed.

"Can't I just go home with you? Like, just smuggle me out in a bag or buy me a wig and we'll say you have a twin." His eyes dropped and darkened in colour a little. "Please don't let them take me…"

I almost did what he asked and scoop him up and just leg it out of here, take back to my dorm, set the PlayStation up closer to my bed and cook him the best egg and beef ramen I can. But sadly there was a lot more involved than that; he had broken ribs, left leg and arm, so it wouldn't be the greatest idea to remove him from the hospital. That and his parents would probably go nuts on my ass.

"When you're discharged and able to come back, I promise I'll be the greatest and most annoying home nurse you could imagine." My hand reached for his hair and I started making circles with my fingers and Roxy fell back into my hand.

"Please, I don't want to go with them." I sighed and his eyes started welling up again. "I really need a smoke." Oh Roxy. I chuckled and so did he and it was good to see smile like that.

Roxas reach over and hit the nurses call button once again and within a few minutes a different nurse came in.

"Yuffie! Help me into my wheelchair please!" Roxas was practically beaming at the idea of going outside.

"Roxas!" The short haired woman hung her head as soon as she came into the room, as though Roxas had been asking this quite a lot in his short stay. "You know I'll get in trouble." Now the rest of her body was hunching over as though she was exhausted.

"If you help him into the chair, I could take him?" I stood up and walked over the wheelchair in the corner of the room and Yuffie reluctantly helped the crippled Roxas out of the bed and into the chair. As soon as Roxas was moved the slightest, he hissed in pain and scrunched his face up.

"MOTHER OF FUUUUCK!"

"Ok I think we need to just sit him back down." I made the call and I knew Roxas wasn't going to be happy.

"We'll try again tomorrow Roxy." Yuffie rub the base of her neck and looked down at her watch. "Ok guys, well it's now well past visiting hours so my red head friend, I'm sorry but I'm going to have if you could leave."

"Could, we just have a moment then?" Roxas' face dropped and fear took over.

"Ok, but only if you promise no longer than two minutes." Yuffie walked out backwards and eyed us till the door, then jogged off as someone called out for her.

Roxas' looked up at me with sad puppy eyes and my heart sunk a little. Roxas, if I could take you now, fuck, I wouldn't hesitate. A tear escaped his eye and rolled down his check and I almost gave into the blonds silent pleads but I was just dragging out the pain. I bent over to kiss him on the forehead when he suddenly grabbed my scarf and pulled me down to his face where our lips met briefly. It was warm and sent tingles through my body; this was 'public' and the blond didn't seem to care. Maybe it was the pain killers clouding his better judgement but I liked this more innocent Roxas; it made me want to look after him and wrap him up in bubble wrap.

I leant back down and Roxas wrapped my scarf around his wrists pulling me down further. The kiss was eager this time, almost full of desperation and fear and I didn't know how to make anything better. So I did what comforting I could in this situation; I cupped his face with one hand and held his other. Roxy instantly tilted his head into my hand and I felt him relax a little and that's when I pulled back. Hopefully this new wave of calmness would be enough until he fell asleep or at least till I left.

"I promise to be back in the morning." His eyes were a little brighter now and that was enough for me because I was already mentally planning what I was going to cook for him for tomorrow and I was getting a little excited over it.

"I don't think you will be."

Both Roxas and I jumped and his face stiffened up as my heart dropped. I had only heard that voice once and the way Roxas reacted just confirmed my thought. A tall blond man with a neatly kept goatee and slicked back hair stood glaring and beside him stood a shoulder height woman with dark hair and red eyes. It was scary; even for me and it made me wonder where Roxy got his blue eyes from.

"Mother! Father! I-I.." Poor Roxas was stumbling for words and for once I didn't have any myself – clearly I wasn't any help at this moment.

"Uhm, I'm sorry, I don't think we've met before." I tried my absolute best to turn this awkward situation into something… Less awkward? "I'm-" and I failed. Roxas' father cut me off.

" _Leaving._ " His voice was stern and enough to make anyone wet their pants in fear, but rather it pissed me off.

"Well, that was a little rude." And with that I turned to Roxas; "You have my number, if things turn shit face, I'll be wherever you need, whenever you need." And then (clearly I wasn't trying to win any brownie points with the parents) I leaned down and kissed Roxas on the check.

"Roxas, tell this faggot that he isn't wanted or welcome. Clearly you morals have slipped, but," And the pale skinned woman headed out the door with her phone in her hand and called over her shoulder, "never mind that, we'll just have to send you back."

Roxas' face went pale and I had a feeling I made things incredibly worse.

"What's she talking about?" I asked Roxas.

"I'm sure Roxas would appreciate if you left this instant. He's already been disturbed enough by your sin, since we arrived and I'd like to preserve what little is remaining of his decency."  
"Axel, you need to leave," Roxas startled me because it didn't sound like him; it was emotionless and cold like stone. "I wish not to associate with you and your filthy kind." It stung like ice and his mother walked back in. What was that phone call? It didn't last long and it seemed like Roxas knew what it was about and it scared him, which made me uncomfortable. "Axel, _leave._ " Now he sounded like his father.

"Alright. _Fine._ "

So what else was I meant to do? I took my pride and left, I walk straight past the father and said my last piece; " _You're the kind who just pick and choose what they want out of that book. You're the kind no one wants to be around."_ He screwed his face and spat in mine. My mum taught me better and I decided to be the bigger man.

She'd be proud…

 **A/N:** Sorry this took so long to post up, but I did write this last week but my laptop threw a poo and I lost the file, soooooo I had to rewrite it and I was worried I wasn't doing it any justice. So this is the end result. _PLEASE_ review and let me know what you want to see in the story cause I'm feeling a little lonely. I have all these visitors (546 last time I checked) but no interaction. Please let me know your thoughts on the chapters! Review! Follow! Favourite!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **TITLE: My Delirium**

 **Disclaimer: I have an Akuroku problem, and if I owned Kh, it'd just be Akuroku.**

 **Roxas' POV**

In my head I was screaming for Axel to say but my mouth was on autopilot and my Fathers gaze never left my eyes, almost waiting to see when and if I would break. He's always done this so I'd learnt to build a wall and not let either of them see anything about me. Fuck, if they knew it all and just from this little discretion, I was more than sure things were heading back down and this time was going to be harder to crawl out.

"Roxas, Aerith has made arrangements for you to be out in two days. Tuesday, your Mother and I will sent for a car and driver to come and get you and your belongings. You will _not_ be getting another car, phone or whatever you destroyed from your reckless driving."

" _WHAT?!_ The guy was speeding and went through a red light?"

"DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!?" Father had gotten a little frustrated and his hair was falling out of its sleeked back position. "And where you or where you not on your phone and no doubt texting that faggot." His nose turned upwards in disgust and he ran his hand through roughly putting the rough strands into place. "I will not be spoken to like this, particularly not after the repulsive show you and that _boy_ gave you mother and I. You're lucky I don't drag you out of here how you are, and send you back to Father Cid, because clearly he's been the only to get through to you and your perverted ways." The venom in his voice was beyond present, well more of taken over his entire tone and I didn't want to have to go back to hearing that every. Single. Day. I had a taste of freedom, the real world and me, and I'm watching it being taking out of my hands.

"I'm leaving now, Aerith will bring you in the schedule for the next couple of days up until your departure." And he just left. And I was alone again with the sounds of the hospital for comfort and little did they bring. I had no source of communication, nothing to do, nothing to keep me from the dark corners from my mind.

 **Axel's POV**

My mind was a blank but flooded with questions and frustration and anger and confusion and… UGH! Had I really fucked up _that bad_? Had I pushed too early? Did I get my hope up? _Why_ did I get my hopes up…? I sat in my Ute just looking at the dashboard, unable to move due the rush of emotion and the pure idea of not being able to do a fucking thing! Why do people like that have to exist? Why couldn't everyone's parents have been like mine…? Why did mine get taken away…? Eventually I started the car up, it was getting way too cold and I couldn't sit here like this. Who knows what people would come up with.

I pulled out my phone as I pulled my seatbelt around and opened the message thread between Roxas and me… My thumbs instantly started tapping;

 _Axel [9.20pm]: Hey kiddo, could you just swing a message my way when you're free? I'd like to see you before you go if that's ok…_

I locked my phone and through my head back against the head rest and let the thought of Roxas leaving sink in a little. _Why am I so sad anyway? I hardly knew the kid anyway_. I tried to mental shrug it off but I knew it wasn't going to happen like that and I really just wanted to forget and sleep. Clearly communication was lacking between my brain and hand, before I knew it, I had Demyx on the phone.

"Yooooooooo." He sounded sober

"Hey, uhm,"

There was a little silence cause I had no idea why I called.

"Axie, is this our first booty call?" His smirk game was strong; I could hear it through the phone.

"Pfft, you wish." Turns out smirking is contagious.

"Ahah, nah mate, what are you after?"

"I don't really know. Maybe R&R."

"What? The terms barely started?!" He gave a little chuckle.

"Just meet me at the pub closest to the Uni." I hung up and smiled at the phone, but then remembered why the pub was where I was heading.

It was a short and quiet drive for me and Demyx was already out the front waiting. As I pulled up and turned the car off, I opened the glovebox and got out my hidden pack of cigarettes and placed on in my mouth. The mid-June air hit me pretty hard and stung my face and I dug my hand into my pocket and pulled out a lighter and lit my smoke, warming my face for a split second.

"Heeeey!" Demyx always seemed so happy and excited about things and someone like that was great to be around.

"Hey, hey!" I took a long drag and played with smoke as I exhaled; I looked like a dragon.

"So why the pub on a Sunday?" His head tilted and looked up at me. There wasn't much height difference but I think it was more for effect.

"What? Can't go to the pub and socialise without being interrogated?" I chucked and faked a smile. Roxas was leaving and I was at a loss of distractions.

"Well yea, but a Sunday is a little strange, Saturday, sure, but Sunday…"

I sighed and took a puff, exhaling as I spoke, "I've just had a rough day and just need to unwind and forget for a bit. Happy?" I pulled my face tight and my mouth turned into a dead straight line and hunched down a little, throwing my hands out open. I felt bad for being a bit of a prick, but I just wanted to talk shit and drink till everything was black.

Demyx looked a little disheartened and I felt like shit. "I'm sorry Dem," I enjoy smoking way too much, "Let me buy you a drink, you fine piece of ass." I winked and lead him into the bar.

 **Roxas' POV**

Eventually I grew board and started to drift off, my eyes were wanting to turn off, but my brain was buzzing as much as the hospital with all its load and noises that clEARLY HAS NO RESPECT FOR PAIENTS TRYING TO SLEEP. Oh, those machines would have been angry if they heard that. Fuck what dose does Aerith have me on?! Either way, I thank her. Settling back into my bed with my many blankets, I sunk right into the ridiculously oversized pillows Aerith picked out for me. Thoughts of Axel came flooding through my drugged and tired mind, his smile, the first time he spoke to me, the way he smokes, our first kiss the afternoon in my dorm listening to my music, when he sung for me, Saturday night… it was pretty much a montage of Axel with Wonderwall playing over it. As well as I could with a cast, I rolled onto my left and imagined his sleeping face beside me, he always smiles and I felt like an absolute cockstain after this afternoon. My head rolled back in response to my recount of my previous actions earlier.

"Roxy love, are you awake?" Instantly I thought it was Axel because of the nickname, but the voice was female.

"Yea." I deadpanned and Aerith slipped into the room silently and sat on the bed.

"Your parents have left and I've put in for a transfer." A warm hand combed through my hair and cupped my face.

"You have to promise that you'll let me help, I'd hate to see things get as bad, or worse, than last time," Guilt washed over as I remembered my teen year, she had helped even after hours and when I called. Aerith was an angel.

"Things won't get bad this time." Aerith sighed through her nose, we both knew that was an empty promise, I mean I could already feel myself slipping again. The scars had healed over a year ago when I finished school and started Uni searching and the excitement of getting out was pretty much my cure. But this time… I was being forced back and it wouldn't be easy to leave, mum was already talking to Father Cid from this Catholic camp and I was like a veteran there.

"Roxas, love, I'll be an in-house career for you on the weekends. So if things go downhill, you'll have someone there. Sound good?" Her lips turned into a forced smile but I appreciated it, but we both knew things weren't going to be easy, weather we admitted it or not.

"Why bother, Aerith, they'll just be sending me away again." A faint beeping filled the now quiet room and Aerith let out a small sigh as she looked at it, getting up almost unnoticeably.

"I'm gonna come back later and check on you, and don't worry too much Roxy, things may not even be that bad when you leave."

The room was as it was before; quiet and dark. The being had become faint as my thoughts had become loud and rather depressing and my thigh had an annoying itch about it. I ran my hands over it, the shadow of old scars and a brief reminder of how well I was doing and how home life was. Insecurity and embarrassment washed over me as I imagined Axel's hand brushing over me and the hairs on my leg and behind my neck stood up. Did Axel see them? Or was he to drunk? Wait, did he even drink that night? Fuck…

 **Axel's POV**

Demyx bought the next round of drinks as we sat at the bar. The place was quiet as it _was_ a Sunday as Demyx pointed out earlier, but there was still enough people in there to cause a little background noise.

"So, are you going to tell me why you dragged my broke ass to a pub on a Sunday night?" Demyx took a drink and looked over at me.

"I kinda didn't want to talk about it to be honest." I scrunched my face a little at the blond.

"Just going to mope then?"  
"That's all I had planned really."

"So this has nothing to do with the car accident?"

I didn't say anything afterwards and finished my drink rather quickly.

"Axel, what's going on? You haven't made one sleazy remark, or hit on me. This isn't you."

"Demy, I want your penis; lets fuck in the bathroom; that bartender has nice ass cheeks." Without thinking, I said the last comment as I signalled the bartender and he gave a strange look.

He walked over and I took him in; red spicks flying everywhere, a low ponytail, two facial tattoos like me (both red creasing moon looking things on the sides of his eyes) and what I am guess are motor bike glasses? Either way, it was an asset to his man beauty.

"Just two more, please." Dem had an awkward smile about him. The bartender took the glasses and placed both rum and cokes on the counter. I place a $20 on the bar and he took it brought back the change. He looked over at Dem and me, eyebrow raise. I could feel the air around Demyx stiffen, but just as it set in, he relaxed when the gorgeous red heads face softened.

"Don't worry," he smiled and he a mesmerizing charm about it. "I'll take it as a compliment." He winked and turned around, and bent over to get a clean glass, give Dem and me a clear view of that great looking ass. In any manga or comical anime, both of us would have gone whit, fallen off our chairs, and all with fountain like nose bleeds and Dem looked as humanly close to it.

After the great "show" from the bartender, Dem and I went back to talking. We kinda drifted back way from the Roxas issue at hand and more on to Uni gossip. Naminé and Xion had gone back to not talking, Vanitas was harassing people openly, a teacher was having sexual relations with a student and Roxas car accident was now a popular topic.

"Yea a lot of students have been adding shit to the stories." We'd been there for about an hour now and we'd both had about 8 drinks between us and Reno (we'd learnt his name from over hearing a conversation he and the female bartender was having) was glancing our way every now and then with shadowed eyes.

"What had they been saying?" I really needed a smoke and placed another $20 on the bar. Reno came over and took it as before but when he'd seen the cigarette I pulled out, he placed the change in a cup and kept it behind the counter. I nodded in thanks and Dem and I headed for the outside.

The wind had picked up, but from the alcohol I felt numb. Lighting my smoke, I turned to Demyx and just observed for the moment. His wardrobe was always something, tonight he chose loose fitted pants, a plain white shirt and a blue and grey jumper with weird looking feather things hanging from the draw cords accompanied by black converses. Over all, the stoner scrubbed up pretty well.

"Well, the first that I heard was that apparently you raped him and in his rush to leave, he collided with a car." I nearly fucking chocked the smoke I was trying to inhale.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Nope, some girls were saying it. We all know their motives; jealously, boredom… the usual." I felt my face flush, the alcohol was really getting to me know. Anger glassed my eyes and frustration curled my fists.

"At least he won't have to deal with that shit." I hadn't meant to say that, it was meant for me in private though but ended up slithering out between my teeth, but really, it wasn't going to be secret for long anyway. Roxas wasn't a major part of the little social group we had, but he was slowly becoming something major to me.

Demyx gave me a strange look, almost disbelief as I drew on my stick of warmth. Ugh, I didn't really want to have to relive it but maybe say it out loud could help some way, either way, wasn't looking forward to it.

"Yea, yea he is," I ran my free hand through my hair and pulled at a hand full while rocking on my tippy toes. "Well, I'm guessing anyway." The smoke now felt lonely…

"What do you base that off of?" Dem's face screwed up a little bit. Alcohol; it's getting to him now.

"Well, his father said something about him going back somewhere. There wasn't any attachment so I don't think its back to the family home. Well if anyone in their right mind would call it that." I stretched my neck and looked to the little dancing lights above me.

"You don't think it's like a _straight camp_ do you?" My head jerked towards him and was sure that I pulled something in my neck, but the numb blanket that covered me blindly hid it.

"They still _have those?!_ " Sticking my ear out towards him and looking at him in the corner of my eye, I was shocked at the thought or even the idea of those camps still existing.

"Yea, well why not? I mean, it doesn't mean it's legal. Does his parents seem like people who'd do that?"

He did have a point and it fuelled my anger even more. What kind of parents could send their kid to a place like that?

"Yea, they seem like the kind who would run it, and fund it, and lock you in there if they thought it was needed."

Demyx's face was full of disgust and he had reason to be. The thought of these camps, stripping the young and old their personal identity in order to fit someone else's belief was just gut wrenching. If Roxas' parents were really thinking about doing this to Roxas, there had to be away to get him out. After all, he was over 18. I turned to Dem;

"We need to get him out."

 **A/N;** Hey guys, just remember that if you review, I can incorporate your ideas or fix mistakes/inconsistencies ^-^ It will also encourage me to write more and upload more regularly!


End file.
